Quand l'irréel devient réel
by lolitanaturella
Summary: Les fanfictions... une réalité ou une irréalité? Prenons l'exemple d'une fille tout a fait banale qui suite à une overdose de fanfictions et d'un... rêve? Fut propulsée sur Arda. Donc le même topo: reconquête de petit Erebor. Mais on va dire que son histoire peut faire douté certaines personnes... Je vous invite à lire cette histoire (no Mary-sue (enfin j'espère QwQ)) /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Quand l'irréel devient réel**

**Yo !**

**Oui je retravaille mon histoire (enfin mes premiers chapitres) car je trouve que certains moment sont horriblement horrible (oui c'est français non mais oh o)**

**Donc voilà...**

**Bonne lecture**

**_Prologue:_**

Dans une chambre totalement dépourvue de lumière, se trouvait une adolescente âgée de 17 ans. Cette dernière était rentrée d'une soirée entre amies, d'où son accoutrement, et c'était tout de suite mise devant son ordinateur et ne mis pas longtemps à retenir des cris, des larmes, des fous rires et des crises de colères.

La raison de son comportement et dû à un site, mais pas n'importe lequel. Un site que seul des fans dans son genre peuvent comprendre. Notre chère Clara, fans de fanfictions, adore en lire des tonnes et des tonnes !

Elle y consacre sa vie entière et passe toutes ses journées dessus ou quand elle a un moment de libre.

Se fichant totalement de l'heure qu'il était ou si elle avait réveillé ses parents elle continua, passant de Supernatural au Seigneur des Anneaux à The Hobbit.

Vers 4h45 elle décida d'aller se coucher ne voulant pas avaler des mouches en cours déjà qu'elle était rentrée à minuit...

Elle éteignit son ordinateur et partie toute habillée et toute maquillé dormir dans son doux lit qu'il l'appelais depuis son arrivé. Elle ferma les yeux pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée en espérant rêver à ses beaux acteurs.

**PVD Clara :**

_Aie aie aie, malgré que se soit un rêve j'ai quand même très mal au dos. _

J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux avec grande difficulté, mais... la pièce est totalement différente de ma chambre et il y avait beaucoup trop de lumière que je dus les refermer aussi sec.

_Je suis où là sérieux ?_

Le stresse commençait à monter petit à petit.

_Bon on va dire que c'est normale tes pas dans ta chambre tu vas pas être en mode bisounours..._

J'ouvris plus grand mes yeux et me les frottais plusieurs fois pour m'habituer à la lumière et de visualiser plus clairement où je me trouvais.

Le stresse montait de plus en plus rapidement rendant mes mains moitent et mon estomac noué.

Ne sachant toujours pas où j'étais, je décidais quand même de me lever. Je put voir que mon sois disant lit était en fait de la paille et plus mon matelas... confortable, enfin... nan.

_Attendez 2 secondes, de la paille ?!_ _J'ai toujours fait des rêve bizarre mais là, sa va au delà de mes espérances._

Regardant aux alentours je pu distinguer une porte, du moins je pense que s'en était une, étant donné que ce n'était que des planches en bois très mal assemblé avec d'énormes trous, le temps que je me bouge les fesses pour me diriger vers la sortie je remarquais que les fenêtres étaient de gros carrés sans vitrines et que l'habita était fait en pierre. Une fois dehors un énorme coup de vent me frappa en pleine tronche à contre sens ce qui fit voler mes cheveux dans tous les sens pour après ressembler à un épouvantail, ou une échappée de l'asile. Je remis mes cheveux et commençais ma petite inspection.

Le jour s'était levé depuis peu, mais bizarrement le lieu m'était familier... Même extrêmement familier !

_Attendez, nan, nan, je suis vraiment entrain de rêver là sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ! ___Que fait-on quand on croit rêver ? Heu... a oui ! __

Et je me pinçais.

**-Aïeuuuuh mais merdeuuuuh! Nan mais alors la c'est confirmé ! POURQUOI JE SUIS EN TERRE DU MILIEU ?! PAR QUEL MOYEN ?!**

Je criais tellement fort à m'en tuer les cordes vocales que je suis sûre qu'à l'autre bout de cette Terre on m'entendit, d'ailleurs les oiseaux et autres petits animaux partirent à toutes allure...

_Pourquoi moi ? Comment je suis arrivée là en plus ?!_

_**A suivre...**_

**Finit !**

**Alors ce petit prologue avec ses petits changement vous a plus ?**

**On se retrouve une prochaine fois moi je repars écrire...**

**Une review pour donner votre avis ?**

**See ya !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous bienvenu pour un tout nouveau chapitre modifié des aventure de notre chère Clara.**

**/!\Les personnages appartiennent à JRR Tolkien, à part Clara la chair de la chair de mon cerveau/!\**

**Sans plus attendre, la suite !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 1:**

_Se retrouver dans une ferme dont on ne sait comment on y est allée qui plus est, être en Terre du milieu peut faire peur, très peur._

**PVD Clara :**

**-Bon calme toi, ce n'est pas si grave au moins tu sais où tu te trouves. Ressaisis-toi toi Clara !** Répétais-je à voix haute,en essayant de me calmer les nerfs tout en faisant les cents pas.

C'est pas tout d'atterrir ici, il faut quand même regarder aux alentours le danger qui court, on est sur Arda je vous rappelle !

Aaaah, au moins avec The Hobbit tu sais où tu risque de mourir, j'espère pas quand même « Une jeune fille tué dès son premier jour en Terre du Milieu » je vous dis pas la honte...

La peur revenait, si ça se passe comme dans celui-ci je suis sûre de finir en chipolata.

Bon alors, examiner vite mais examinons bien les alentour : une ferme, de la verdure, un ciel bleu sans l'ombre d'un nuage, _j'en ai de la chance_, et des nains... DES NAINS?! En plus je dois me retrouver avec des nains ? Waouh comme dans les fanfictions j'ai une de ces chances je me sens comme Blanche-Neige mais avec ses 13 nains !

Ce qui me surprend le plus c'est ma vue, moi qui à la base voyais comme une taupe pu facilement distinguer chaque membre de la compagnie.

Il y a des jours où je me surprends.

Pour commencer,Nous avons Dawlin en première ligne suivit de son frère Balin qui discutaient puis de Gloin et de Bifur qui, je crois, râlaient pour une raison X ou Y, Ori, Nori, Dori qui regardaient tranquillement les alentours au trot, Oin qui tentait je pense d'écouter quelque chose avec son appareil auditif vraiment bizarre, Bofur se moquant de Bombur, _vu qu'il le pointait sans-cesse du doigt_, et enfin Kili, Fili et Thorin fermèrent la dernière marche de ce petit groupe. Mais aucunes traces de Gandalf, celui là a dû les laisser.

Bizarrement et contre toute attente, je ne pu m'empêcher de chanter et de camoufler du mieux que je pouvais mes rires.

**-Hé ho. Hé ho. On rentre du boulot !**

Bon sa m'apprendra à ne pas contrôler mes pulsions de femme enceinte, j'ai chanté tellement trop fort qui se sont tous arrêté pour regarder dans ma direction. Ils se précipitèrent tous laissant de côté leur passe temps. Bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien et au pire je risque de me faire prendre. Ni une ni deux, je me mis à courir jusqu'à être éloignée d'eux. Mais gourde que je suis, je stressais tellement que je n'ai pas pris en compte le fait que je faisais un de ces vacarmes. Je suis aussi gracieuse qu'un éléphant ou comme qui dirait un oliphant.

Je courrais, courrais, courrais, mais le manque d'oxygène se faisait ressentir et je dûs m'arrêter dans ma course. Je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes et courir avec des chaussures compensées n'allaient pas arranger les choses, serte je peux avoir une bonne endurance mais seulement quand je suis bien chaussée, courir avec des compensés c'est comme si je disais qu'un champion olympique de marathon se mettais à faire le 100 mètre en talons aiguilles de Lady Gaga.

Mais trêve de penser bizarre, il fallait tout de suite que je m'assieds hors de tous champs de visions, je regardait autour de moi pour trouver une cachette, genre un arbre. J'avais beau regarder mais pas l'ombre d'un seul.

_C'est fou ça je suis en pleine verdure et les arbres se font rares ! _

Enfin, je pu en voir un, il devait être certainement vieux vu la taille de celui-ci. Je ne me fit pas prier pour m'étaler comme un sac à patate au pied de l'arbre, je mis une branche d'un buisson voisin pour me cacher et pu enfin profiter de ce que Mère nature nous offre sur cette Terre, mais ce fut de courte durée une très belle castafiore se faisait entendre. Les nains avaient flairé ma piste en quelque sorte.

**-Les bruits s'arrêtent ici, plus rien ne bouge ! **Disait une voix familière ressemblant étrangement à celle de Dwalin.

Soudain les buissons bougèrent, le son des armes qui s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit aigu, ils étaient là, tapis dans l'ombre. C'est la fin, j'avais bien dis que je finirais en chipolata, le temps que je fasse mes prières je crus distinguer une silhouette.

-**Qui êtes-vous, et que fait vous en ces terre ? **Me dit soudainement la voix dure et agressive de Thorin.

Je fut levée du sol avec une douceur inexistante de ce roi d'Erebor me tenant par le cou, heureusement la poigne n'était pas à la limite de me tuer mais l'oxygène recommençait à manquer. Ce fût Gandalf qui me libéra de cette emprise et le reste de la compagnie avançait au même moment que le magicien. Normalement dans The Hobbit, Gandalf revient pour les sauver des trolls que faisait-il ici ? Ma pensée s'arrêta quand le vieux magicien pris la parole.

**-Thorin, relâcher-là ! Vous n'allez pas tuer une innocente qui plus est nous ne connaissons même pas.** Puis il se tourna vers moi et reprit.

**-Dîtes moi damoiselle, comment vous appelez-vous ? Quel est votre âge et votre rang ?**

**-heu... Je m'appelle Clara, j'ai 17 ans et... Que voulez vous dire par « rang » ?** Répondis-je, la peur demeurant encore en moi et ne voulant partir.

Je sentais que je tremblais.

_Nan Clara, reprends-toi. Tu es forte ne laisse pas la peur s'installer en toi comme une enfant qui découvre les films d'horreur._ Me disais-je mentalement.

**-Êtes-vous l'un de ces foutus elfes ? **Me demanda Thorin en haussant beaucoup plus fort sa voix qui eu un effet de me faire sursauter.

Voyant ma réaction et celle de Thorin, Gandalf mit sa main dans mon dos et me dirigea jusqu'à leur campement qui était la ferme délabrée d'où j'ai repris connaissance. Les autres le suivaient me foudroyant d'un regard sombre sauf Kili et Fili . Ces deux zigotos devraient avoir une moue colérique sur leurs visages et non joyeuse.

**PVD Thorin :**

_Clara, c'est un nom peu courant, comme les noms de ces satanés elfes, mais elle fait 10 centimètres de moins que moi, c'est peut-être une naine. Si c'est une naine elle est différente de celles que je connaisse, ces longs cheveux bruns descendaient en cascade dans son dos_, elle ne portait point de la barbe et ses yeux d'un bleu azur étaient apeurés mais comment réagir devant un être qui vous est inconnu. Le plus étrange sont ses vêtements, une robe noire sans manche qui n'allait pas jusqu'à ses chevilles mais jusqu'à ses tibias. Je me suis peu à peu apaisé, heureusement que cette brise était présente sinon je crois que je passerais ma colère sur cette être fragile. Mais je loupais un détail plutôt bizarre, qu'est-ce que cette chose grise qui sort de ses cheveux ? Sans me rendre compte je m'approchais de Clara. Je soulevais doucement ses cheveux.

**-Par Aüle, qu'est-ce que cette chose ? Qui êtes-vous ? **Repris-je d'un ton plus noir que les ténèbres.

_**A suivre...**_

**Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'ai essayé de le faire plus long et j'y ai mis tout mon cœur dedans ! Héhéhé, je vous mets dans les soupçons :D**

**A votre avis que va découvrir notre cher roi d'Erebor ? Vous avez une semaine ! (non je déconne vous faites ce que vous voulez).**

**see ya**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

**Merci infiniment de vos reviews : j'ai atteint la barre des 10 reviews (danse de la joie) ! Franchement merci, merci, merci ! **

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Apple : merci**** et pour ce que va découvrir Thorin je te laisse lire la suite !**

**Bon comme vous l'attendiez avec impatience, voilà le 2e chapitre, en espérant que celui-ci vous conviendra :-)**

**PVD Clara :**

Alors qu'il relevait une partie de mes cheveux, je sentis quelque chose au niveau de mes oreilles, c'étaient tout sauf mes oreilles !

**-Qu'est-ce que ces choses ? Qui êtes-vous ? **La façon dont il me l'avait dit était d'un ton plus fort que celui de Sauron dans le seigneur des anneaux, plus que les ténèbres en eux-mêmes.

C'est ce qui eut don de me faire encore plus flipper et je sentis une boule dans mon estomac, pas de sa façon de me parler mais de ce que sont devenues mes pauvres petites oreilles.

**-De quoi parlez-vous ? **Lui répondis-je d'un ton neutre pour ne pas montrer plus ma peur.

**-Comment ça « de quoi parlez-vous » ! Vous vous moquez de moi ! Regardez-là, c'est un monstre ! **Me rétorqua-t-il à moi et à la compagnie toujours sur ce même ton désagréable.

J'étais énervée. Comment ose-t-il m'appeler ainsi ! Le monstre ici c'est lui ! Il ne me connaît absolument pas et ose me parler comme ça ?! Je me retiens de ne pas lui foutre mon poing dans sa gueule ! Seigneur pardonnez-moi pour mon langage mais comment garder son sang-froid devant une tête de mule comme lui ? Je lui pris sa main et l'enlevait d'un geste brusque que je pense l'avoir mis plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en colère. Mais il l'avait cherché.

**-Je ne peux tolérer votre langage ! Pour un roi vous êtes irrespectueux envers de pauvres personnes qui se sont perdues et ne méritent pas que vous leur parliez ainsi !**

**-Comment osez-vous parlez à notre roi !** Me cria Dwalin, dont je ne pris pas en compte sa remarque.

**-Des personnes perdues ? Elle nous ment, regardez ses oreilles elles sont hideuses elles font penser à ces satanés wargs ! **Reprit-il. Mes oreilles sont comme celles des wargs? Attend la mec, tu plaisantes j'espère, leurs oreilles pour moi sont comme celles des félins douces et jolies aux touchers, enfin je crois j'ai jamais eu l'occasion dans ma vie d'en toucher et caresser une. En parlant de touchers, ma main se dirigea vers mes soit-disantes oreilles et je pus les toucher. Mon cœur se serra, mes petites oreilles disparues et devenues bizarres _(__mot de l'auteur : __pour voir à quoi ressemble Clara, regardez ma photo de profil, dont vous la verrais bientôt.)_ j'oubliais cela quand Gandalf reprit la parole.

**-Notre chère Clara fait partie des yvridios* il est normal qu'elle ait des parties de son corps en origine de son rang et peut être autre chose... **Une yvridio ? Gandalf je t'adore ! Mais ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

**-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette race et...**

**-Hé mon cher oncle tu n'as jamais entendu parler de cette race ?** Lui coupa Kili sur un ton enquiquineur tout en souriant comme un malicieusement.

**-Il en reste peu, c'est pour cela qu'ils se concentraient vers des endroits calmes comme les rivières et les lacs, ils rencontraient rarement des personnes et se faisaient donc peu attaquer mais si cela leur arrivaient, c'était des ennemis bien trop fort pour eux. De nos jours on dit qu'il s'éteignent peu à peu.** Continua Fili.

Quand la conversation se termina, ils décidèrent donc de me garder par ordre de Gandalf. Les autres préparaient un campement pendant que Bombur faisait à manger avec ce qu'il leur restait. Kili et Fili gardaient les poneys par ordre de leur oncle et le reste de la compagnie pris place pour manger une fois le campement terminé ainsi que leurs soupers. Ils mangèrent sans se soucier de moi et de Thorin, il faut dire que celui-là ne doit pas être déranger quand ses nerfs sont au plus haut niveau. Heureusement que les deux frères étaient là pour me sortir de ce pétrin. Une question me trotte, pourquoi prennent-ils ma défense ? Ils ne me connaissent absolument pas. Je me dirigeâmes vers le magicien gris.

**-Je sais ce que vous allez dire, et je vous répondrais que je vous fais confiance. **Me coupa-t-il dans mon élan pour parler.

**-Je ne vous ai encore rien dit, alors comment...**

**- Arrêtez de vous poser mille et une question, reposez-vous la journée va être longue demain. **Me redit-il gentiment.

Au même moment Bombur m'appela pour apporter le souper aux deux jeunes héritiers ce que je fis de suite en essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment avec Gandalf. Je me dirigeâme alors vers Kili et Fili qui eux se tenaient droit comme des pics d'un air soucieux.

**-Qu'y a-t-il ? **Leur demandais-je tentant de voir ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Je dus sauter pour apercevoir que devant eux il y avait les poneys. _NAN ! Pas ça !_ M'écriais-je mentalement. Remarque, j'aurais dus m'en douter quand on dit poneys on dit trolls avec ces deux-là. Génial, en plus y a pas Bilbo je vais devoir me débrouiller pour pas qu'ils finissent dans la gueule du loup, enfin du troll. Super je me réjouis d'avance.

**- Laissez-moi deviner, il manque 2 poneys c'est ça ?** Dis-je avant même que Kili prenne la parole.

Ils regardèrent les poneys puis moi ensuite les poneys et enfin encore moi. Style, comme si je les ressemblais. Tous deux me dévisagèrent après un moment de récréation qui était vraiment très court .

**- Comment t'as su ? **Me demanda Kili toujours en me regardant, bizarrement cela me gêna alors que MOI je ne suis pas intéresser par lui mais plutôt par Thorin. Mais Kili est plus sexy qu'Aidan, pourtant c'est la même personne non ?

**- j'suis voyante ! **Lui répondais-je d'un air exaspéré.

Ils se regardèrent puis avec un sourire joueur et me dit :

**- Très bien, si vous êtes voyante, où sont les poneys ? **Me répondit Fili qui, avait perdu son sourire au même moment qu'un gros bruit sourd retentissait, faisant bouger les feuilles des arbres et voler celles du sol. C'était forcément ces foutus trolls qui ont un petit pois en guise de cerveau !

**- Ils sont vers des trolls qui ne tarderont pas à les manger si on ne les libèrent pas de suite ! **Leur répondis-je d'une voix dure et douce à la fois.

Le résultat était vraiment bizarre, ma voix retentissait dans toute la forêt en écho. La terre trembla, le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort, la pluie s'invita à grosses gouttes et une fumée bouillante s'échappait de mon corps qui était de la même température et partie aussi vite qu'elle est venue par cette maudite averse. Les deux frères en restèrent bouche bée, ils en revenaient sûrement pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer, même moi je dois dire que je n'ai rien compris. Suite à la météo violente, la compagnie arrivèrent comme des bombes vers nous trois, enfin plutôt vers Fili et Kili ils devaient s'en fichtre de moi. Pendant que Thorin demandait ce qu'il se passait, Ori s'approcha de moi et prit la parole.

**- Est-ce que tout va bien damoiselle Clara ? **Me demanda-t-il tout timidement qu'il se mit à rougir. _Rhô il est trop chou ! _Me dis-je à moi-même. _J'ai trop envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui faire un énorme câlinou, on dirait un enfant apeuré ! Trop mignon !_

_**- **_**Oui je vais bien mais appelez-moi simplement Clara. **Lui répondis-je avec une petite voix à cause de ce qui s'était passé avant, tout en lui faisant un grand sourire discret.

**- Heu, d'accord, dam... Clara ! **Se reprit-il, en me rendant mon sourire.

**- Dit c'était quoi ce bruit ?** Dit une voix forte, si je m'en souviens bien, cette voix appartient à Tom, le plus abrutis des trois trolls, j'en ai de la chance…

**- Des trolls ! **M'écriai-je**. Ils se trouvent à quelque pas d'ici ! Si vous tenez à la vie restez discret !**

**PVD Thorin :**

Des trolls, comme si ça nous faisaient peur, on a déjà vu pire. Je ne pris donc pas en compte la remarque de cette yvridio, elle nous suit tant mieux mais dans le cas contraire je me chargerais de la tuer, si elle fait partie de notre compagnie elle devra apprendre à ne pas avoir peur. Dans la vie il y a des choses plus effrayantes que ça. Comme ce triste jour où Smaug nous a pris notre terre, notre maison à nous les nains d'Erebor.

Je fis un geste pour nous approcher d'une lumière que j'aperçus. Tous me suivirent, et nous arrivâmes devant leur nid où nous nous jetâmes dans la gueule du loup. Mais nous ne furent pas assez prudent et nous finîmes entre les mains des trolls, et Gandalf jamais là quand on a besoin de lui. Avec les bras et les jambes dans ce maudit sac je ne peux sortir, même en gesticulant je n'y parvenais pas. Au moins nous sommes tous là...

**- Clara !** Criais-je

**- La goujat, elle nous a trahis, nous n'avons pas dû l'accueillir dans la compagnie ! **Hurla Gloin puis la compagnie le suivit dans ses cris.

Dans le fond ils n'avaient absolument pas tort, pour s'être payer de ma tête je vais régler ça à ma manière.

**- Dépêche-toi de les faire cuire, j'ai pas envie de finir en pierre avant que le jour ne se lève ! **S'impatienta l'un des trolls du nom de William.

**- Je fais ce que je peux, si t'es pas content tu fais à manger toi-même. **Rétorqua le cuisinier.

**- Attendez !** Trolls et nain se retournèrent vers le propriétaire de la voix qui était bien évidemment celle de Clara.

**- C'est quoi ? Ça se mange ? **Demanda Tom.

**- Qu'est-ce que t'es toi ? Un nain ? Ou un énorme lapin ? **Interrogea William.

**- Pourquoi je dirais comment je m'appelle à trois crétins qui n'ont pas de cerveau ! **Rétorqua-t-elle en pleine exaspération.

**- Tu nous prends pour des andouilles ? **Reprit celui-ci, en tentant de l'attraper alors qu'elle tentait de filer entre les énormes mains dégoûtante du troll, les autres en firent de même.

**- Andouille est trop gentil, en gros vous êtes des cons crados. **Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

**- Qu'est-ce des « cons » ? Peu importe, qu'elle nous sort de là, **me demandais-je.

**- Que l'aube vous saisit tous ! **Cria Gandalf en détruisant une pierre avec son bâton, dont le soleil commençait enfin à jaillir.

Soudain les trolls se transformèrent en pierre. Gandalf fit éteindre le feu où certains de mes compagnons rôtirent tandis que je défie les sacs pour que nous sortions. Nous reprîmes nos armes et nos armures, délivrant les deux poneys. Je me dirigeais vers la jeune femme qui était de dos.

**- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue quand je vous l'ai demandé ?**

Elle fut surprise de me voir derrière elle. Elle me regarda et me répondit calmement :

**- Je savais que vous alliez vous faire prendre par les trolls mais vous m'avez pas écouter quand je vous disais d'être discret. Si je vous avais suivis, nous serons tous dans les ventres de ses trois imbéciles à l'heure qu'il est.**

Pendant que Clara eut fini de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire, les autres ainsi que Gandalf avaient trouvés une grotte où se trouvaient de l'or et des armes de Gondoline créés par les plus hauts elfes. On me donna l'une des armes faite par ces maudits elfes.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**PVD Clara :**

Après la rencontre de Radagast le brun, des wargs éclaireurs et des poneys disparus, nous fûmes donc pourchassés. Le magicien brun et ses lapins de Rosgobel firent diversions pour que nous puissions partir. Durant une demi-heure environ nous trouvâmes une grotte qui avait un passage. Nous y entrâmes à toute allure quand les elfes arrivèrent pour faire le ménage, comme dans le livre quoi...

**- Je ne sais pas où mène ce passage. Devions-nous le suivre ? **Demanda Dwalin.

**- Nous le suivons bien sûr !** Confirma Bifur.

**- Je pense que c'est plus sûr.** Déclara Gandalf.

**- Génial, je vais enfin savoir à quoi ressemble Focombe ! **Disais-je à voix basse, je pense que Thorin a dû entendre vu la réaction de son visage.

Quand nous sommes sortis de ce trou à rat bien étroit, ce qui s'étendait devant nous ne ressemblait pas à Focombe. Il y avait beaucoup de verdures, tout était fleuris, les arbres avaient des feuilles d'un vert émeraude et les animaux. C'était juste magnifique, comme au paradis. Nos amis les nains ne penseront pas comme moi, eux qui étaient enfermés dans la montagne.

**- Où sommes-nous ? **Demanda Ori pendant que les autres admiraient ou pas ce qui s'étendait devant nous.

**- Mes chers amis, cela est l'un des derniers endroits où reposent les ylvidios.** Répondit le magicien gris.

_*Yvridio : peuple hybride._

**Voilà le 2e chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Une p'tite reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon je ne sais pas si le chapitre 2 vous a plus il n'avait pas trop d'action. Merci de vos reviews !**

**Apple : merci, je dois dire que c'est involontaire, je n'ai jamais prêté attention aux oreilles de Thorin. Quand à Kili on partage ! (kinder bueno)**

**Lucie227 : merci de ta review, je dois te dire que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, j'avais le début, la fin mais pas le milieu donc je suis sincèrement désolée si ceci ne t'as pas convenu. Je vais améliorer ça je te le promet !**

**Voilà, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**-Bienvenue dans la cité Zoon* mes amis ! Déclara Gandalf.**

**PVD Clara :**

_Zoon quel drôle de nom pour une cité d'une magnificence, ça veut dire quoi ? Après ylvidio voici Zoon ! _J'éclatais de rire après mes pensées vraiment enfantins, mais c'est mon caractère j'y peux rien ! Alors que nous continuons à avancer dans cette forêt qui ressemblait à un vrai labyrinthe, où tout se ressemblait. On y prête de plus en plus d'attention à longuement marcher, on peut se perdre en plus je n'ai aucuns sens d'orientation se qui eu don de m'énerver. Enfin, après mes jérémiades mentales, nous arrivâmes vers un immense lac. L'eau faisait des sons magnifiques et était d'une clarté que l'on pouvait voir à travers, des cygnes voguaient sur celui-ci, des oiseaux le survolaient et quelques animaux magnifiques et inconnus pour moi y venaient boire. Si je devais mourir, j'y trouverais mon paradis qui se présente là, devant moi. C'est calme par rapport à la Terre du milieu, là où les guerres font rages, là où la mort emporte des vies innocentes et là ou Smaug a détruit Erebore est y loge mais dès son réveil, il transformera la Terre du milieu en un bain de sang et toute existence disparaîtra par cet événement tragique.

Un silence de plomb régnait sur la cité, on pourrait entendre une mouche voler si elle existait ici. Tout le monde regardait les alentours, pour certains la bouche grande ouverte. Dwalin et Thorin, grommelaient dans leur barbe pour trouver un moyen de ressortir d'ici. Nous étions perdus.

**-Il n'y a personne ?** Dis-je pour avoir au moins un sujet de conversation.

**-Oui, l'arbre en face ! **Me répondit Dwalin d'un ton exaspéré.

**-Tout doux jolie cœur, je demandais juste s'il y avait une personne dans cette soit-disant cité à part nous, la végétation et les animaux ! **Lui rétorquais-je sur le même ton.

**-Jo-jolie cœur ?** Bafouilla-t-il.

**-Hé les deux tourtereaux ! Vous le dites si on vous dérange ! **Déclara Kili avec un super sourire et en haussant un sourcil.

**-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire les gamins ! Nous devons sortir d'ici, alors retrouvez la sortie et que ça saute !** Ordonna Thorin.

**-Alors vous les nains, vous savez que donnez des ordre! Mais je ne suis pas ton esclave, t'as qu'à chercher au lieu de donner des ordres ! **Lui criais-je.

Non mais c'est vrai dans la vie tu dois te débrouiller tout seul et je m'en fous que dans ton royaume loge un dragon ! Punaise ! Mon mignon t'a beau avoir un magnifique physique avec des grosses tablettes de chocolats mais t'a un caractère de merde je préfère largement Richard Armitage !

**-Comment oses-tu parler des nains et de notre roi !? **Gueula Gloin.

Punaise, pourquoi les autres doivent s'en mêler, on dirait un vrai poulailler.

**-Eh bien au lieu de gueuler comme des gamins, cherchez !Tout de suite !** Rétorquais-je plus fort que je ne le faisais déjà.

Ça a eu don de fermer leurs clapets, ils sont bien sympa mais il y a des fois où ils sont insupportables. C'est mes oreilles où il y a un drôle de bruit depuis tout à l'heure, comme des buissons qui bougent.

**-Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir agit comme ça mais être ici perdue au milieu de nul part et ma famille qui me manque, ont pour don de m'énerver, mais vous ne remarquez pas que depuis peu il y a du bruit aux alentours ? **Repris-je pour me calmer et les calmer de même en adoptant une aptitude zen dans mes paroles. Et voilà. De nouveaux les buissons qui bougent... Hé, mais ça se déplace !

Ni une ni deux, je pris mes jambes à mon cou et je poursuivis la chose qui est à l'origine du bruit. Je courais, courais, courais. Je me prenais les branches des arbres dans la figure, mes jambes se faisaient griffer par ceux des buissons et des ronces, avec ma robe et mes chaussures je vais pas faire long feu.

BAMM !

**-BERK ! Merde ! J'adore la nature, mais pas au point de la manger !** Disais-je à voix haute.

J'enlevais la branche d'un « sapin » qui avait atterri sur ma face dont les épines m'avaient atterris dans la bouche que je crachais pour les enlever. C'était D-E-G-U-E-L-A-S-S-E. Bon, maintenant je sais que la nature à un goût de détritus. _Pense-bête à moi-même : penser à recycler et à préserver la nature pour qu'elle ait un goût meilleur._ Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! On la mange pas ! Mais sans m'en rendre compte, les pas avaient cessés et je m'étais encore plus enfoncée dans ce maudit labyrinthe.

**-Alors pourquoi la mangez-vous ?** Me répondit une personne.

A cela, je me retournais brusquement j'avais absolument peur, la boule au ventre, les mains moites et super chaud. Toute seule au milieu d'un trou à rat, sans arme avec un inconnu. J'espère qu'il va pas me tuer. Mais... Je suis bien dans the hobbit ? Pas dans le seigneur des anneaux ? Mais what the... Pourquoi j'ai un blond platine d'elfe, aux yeux bleus et avec un visage de dieu devant moi ! Legolas, on parle bien de Legolas ? En plus on le voit dans la désolation de Smaug pas dans un voyage inattendu ! _Bon calme-toi, ce n'est rien même si dans le seigneur des anneaux tu le kiffes, tu restes normale !_

**-Heu... Je... **Et je me mis à rougir comme une pivoine, ne faisant sortir aucun mot de ma bouche.

**-Comment vous nommez-vous, gente dame ? **Me demanda le bel elfe.

**-Heu... J-je me nomme C-Clara. **Lui répondis-je en bafouillant comme une gamine qui veut avouer ses sentiments pour la première fois. La peur a disparue mais le stress a prit sa place et le dessus sur mes actes, je me sens rougir c'est horrible !

**-Clara, quel joli nom. Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas une elfe, ni une humaine, encore moins une naine. **

Il se rapprocha doucement de moi puis son visage pour voir mes oreilles. Encore cette histoire ça me saoule. Il levait toujours aussi doucement mes cheveux et put voir ces monstres. Je détournais alors mon regard, j'étais toute gênée de le voir si près de moi. Il sourit.

**-Tu es une yvridio, de niveau félin*. C'est beau. Nous les elfes de Mikwood nous adorons ces petits êtres, nous voulons les protéger... **

**- Vous êtes Legolas, fils de Thranduil. **Lui coupais-je, toujours aussi stressée.

**-Je vois que vous me connaissez, puis-je savoir d'où viennent vos sources ?** Me demanda-t-il avec cette pointe de tendresse dans sa voix. J'ai faillis craquer, le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer jusqu'à qu'il ne respire plus. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

**-Je préfère que ça reste secret et si vous pouviez reculer ce serait génial. **Lui répondais-je.

Alors il se recula et parti en courant où je pense moi et les nains nous nous trouvions auparavant. Je pus enfin me déstresser, j'entends les maîtres nains respirer, ce qu'ils peuvent être bruyants. Mais je dois être vachement loin, comment je peux les entendre ?

**-Vous aimez cet elfe ? **Me demanda une voix dure, qui appartenait à Thorin qui ,par je ne sais pourquoi, m'avait suivie.

**-Vous m'avez suivie ! **Lui répondis-je d'un ton sec.

**-Répondez à ma question ! Aimez-vous cet elfe ?**

**-Non ! **Lui répondis-je**. Maintenant répondez à la mienne . **Lui demandais-je calmement, qui je pense le calma un petit peu.

**-Je n'ai pas à me justifier sur mes faits et gestes ! **Me rétorqua-t-il agressivement.

**-Vous m'avez demandé la même chose à moi, faites de même.** Lui demandais-je gentiment, pour qu'il se calme de nouveau.

Alors il soupira, serra les poings et me répondit.

**-Je vous ai vu courir à toute allure dans ce labyrinthe et j'ai sentis la présence de cet elfe !**

**-Êtes-vous jaloux maître nain ? **Lui demandais-je en le fixant attentivement pour voir une réaction inhabituelle sur son visage.

**-NON ! **Me dit-il sèchement.

**-Du calme, du calme. Pas la peine de partir en live, c'était juste une question, vu votre réaction quand j'étais avec Legolas. **Lui répondis-je en faisant des gestes avec les mains de haut en bas doucement et lentement pour lui montrer de ce calmer.

**-Legolas ? En plus vous demandez le nom d'un inconnu ?! Et bien je mettrais ma main au feu que vous avez donnez le votre ? **S'exclama-t-il en colère, comme d'habitude...

**-Mais de quoi je me mêle ! Ce ne sont pas vos affaires à ce que je sache ! Alors foutez-moi la paix et allez retrouver votre compagnie. Ils doivent se soucier de ne pas voir leur stupide roi revenir ! **Lui rétorquais-je en colère, il me saoul ce nain !

Alors que je me retournais pour repartir ne voulant croiser le regard des nains, mais quand je fis demi-tour, je sentais quelque chose m'attraper le bras. Quand je me retournais pour voir pourquoi je ne pouvais plus avancer, je vus Thorin me tenant le bras fermement. Dès que son regard croisa le mien il resserra plus fort sa poigne et rendit son regard plus dur. _Mon bras c'est pas de la purée. _Je tentais alors de me débarrasser de lui mais manque de bol, je fis un demi-tour et me tordis le bras. Ça me faisait tellement mal que je laissais échapper un gémissement de douleur.

**-V-vous me faites mal ! **Essayais-je de dire tellement que la douleur me faisait horriblement mal pourtant un nain a de la force.

**-Et alors ? Mes compagnons doivent supportés la douleur, si vous n'êtes pas capable alors vous n'en faites pas partie !** Me cria-t-il.

Ce qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux mais je me retenais pour pas qu'elles soient dévoilées vis-à-vis de ce roi. Thorin était un de mes personnages que j'adorais, kiffais, lovais dans The Hobbit mais tous mes espoirs ont disparues face à son odieux comportement. J'essayais de faire de mon mieux pour être utile est en retour j'ai rien, que des menaces. Puis qu'ici je suis normalement dans ma cité, je m'y installerais. Comme dans mon monde, rejetée, détestée, bouc émissaire de mon lycée, au début ça peut-être supportable mais au fil du temps cela me faisait souffrir et voilà que je le revis en Terre Du Milieu que demander de mieux ? Les larmes déboulèrent sans que je ne puisse les retenir plus longtemps, en espérant qu'il n'a pas remarqué cela. Malheureusement je crois bien qu'il l'a remarqué. Alors que sa poigne se desserrait, je pus me libérer mais quand je voulus partir à tout allure, Legolas était de retour me regardant les yeux écarquillés. Il avança à tout allure et me prit dans ces bras. _C'est doux et chaud à la fois. Les elfes sont des personnes si douces... Ressaisis-toi bon sang ! Tu l'aimes que dans le Seigneur Des Anneaux pas dans The Hobbit ! Alors tu sèches ces larmes et tu te calmes tout de suite, on dirait une vraie gamine ! _J'essayais alors de le repousser ce qui marcha vu qu'il se reculait et enlevait ces bras de ma taille et je m'essuyait les yeux et les joues qui étaient vraiment trempés. Thorin continuait à regarder mais cette fois-ci c'est lui qui écarquilla les yeux, on dirait une grenouille...

**-Si vous voulez bien me suivre Clara, vos amis sont dans le palais de la reine Cybellia, elle vous accueillera, enfant des ylvidios. Quant à vous maître nain vous êtes aussi invité au palais.** Répondit Legolas d'une voix tellement calme qui eu effet de me détendre.

Il me prit la main et nous emmenâmes vers le palais de Cybellia. Sur le chemin, nous croisâmes plus d'ylvidios et d'elfes que là où j'étais avec les nains. Comme par hasard, tous les elfes étaient blonds, la super coïncidence mais du côtés des ylvidios certains avaient les traits de vieillesse plus visibles que d'autres, ou les autres étaient des jeunes enfants. Tous, que ce soit elfes ou ylvidios, s'inclinaient devant nous où ils virent que c'est le prince de Mikwood. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant les portes du palais, où les gardes nous les ouvris. Nous traversâmes un long couloir. C'était tout aussi joli que l'extérieur, des racines s'enroulaient dans des piliers dont des roses d'un rouge, rose et bleu comme la mer, étaient d'une intensité éclatante. Il y avait des fleurs dans chaque recoins toutes plus onctueuses les unes que les autres. Le paradis ! J'avais même les chansons des messes qui défilaient dans ma tête dont je souris comme une bêta. Et là encore, il y avait des ylvidios et des elfes dont leur tenue était sublime, d'un blanc, rose, bleu, vert et jaune pâle avec des motifs elfiques en or, c'était juste magnifique. Sans m'en rendre compte Thorin nous avait quitté et nous étions devant une énorme porte où là encore il y avait des fleurs positionnées comme des guirlandes.

**-A partir de là chère Clara, je te laisse en compagnie de la reine des ylvidios. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une personne aussi douce et jolie que la Dame Galadriel. Tu verras de quel niveau elle est. **Puis il baisa ma main est parti en faisant le trajet inverse que nous venons de faire il y a 10-15 minutes de cela.

Je le regardais alors s'éloigner de moi d'un pas gracieux. Après avoir assez maté Legolas, je décidais de frapper à la porte même si cela me brisa le cœur de devoir abîmer ces belles fleurs.

**-Entrez.** Me dit une voix gracieuse et douce venant de l'intérieur.

J'ouvris la porte avec difficultés tellement qu'elle était lourde et essayais de voir à quoi ressemblait la reine et son intérieur, je restais sur les fesses en voyant que la salle était sombre sans lumière. Je fis alors un pas puis deux pour être dans la salle. La porte se ferma d'un coup dont le vent fit voler mes cheveux, la salle s'éclairait et je fis connaissance avec Cybellia.

**-Je suis contente de te revoir ici mon enfant.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zoon*: cité d'animaux<strong>_

_**Niveau*: chez les yvridios il existes plusieurs niveau, canidés, rapaces, félins ...**_

**Voilà, la fin du troisième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plût. J'ai essayé de le faire, j'espère, plus long et oui on ne parle pas beaucoup des autres et oui je suppose que ce n'est pas encore assez décrit mais j'y ai mis tout mon cœur dedans ^-^ Sur-ce, je vous laisse et à la prochaine fois !**

**Une p'tite rewiew ? *w***

**See ya !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apparemment, le chapitre 3 a été apprécié ^^ *danse de la joie***

**Bonne nouvelle: le portrait fait par mes soins de Clara a été posté sur mon profil pour cette fiction! c'est beau ou pas?**

**Celui-là sera, je l'espère, tout aussi bien que les précédents, même si les reviews n'ont pas voulu se montrer (y avait beaucoup de chose cool nan?).**

**Réponse au reviews anonymes :**

**Apple : tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir ! L'histoire de quand elle mange les brindilles des sapins me faisait penser à moi où au collège j'ai mangé sans faire exprès de l'herbe et ça avait un goût horrible et cette pensée m'était venue en tête, il y a des jours où je me sens idiote -_- J'espère que ce chapitre te feras plaisir !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

**-Je suis contente de te voir ici mon enfant. **Me dit Cybellia.

**POV Clara :**

Dame Cybellia est tellement belle... Ses longs cheveux bruns chocolat retombaient en cascade jusqu'aux creux de ses reins, elle était de taille moyenne, peut-être comme moi vers 1m75. C'est yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude, son teint était celle d'une poupée de porcelaine et elle était fine. Elle avait la même allure et la même douceur sur son visage que Dame Galadriel, comme des sœurs jumelles. A vue d'œil, Cybellia ressemble à un lagomorphe ? Un lapin ? Attendez, depuis que je suis petite je croyais que les lapins étaient des rongeurs et non des lagomachintruc et comment je connais ce terme ?_ Au moins je sais qui est le lapin de pâques ! _J'ai toujours un humour pourri et avec les nains ça va pas s'arranger... Au moins ses oreilles de lapin blanc qui tombaient étaient magnifiques.

**-De même ma dame. **Lui répondis-je poliment en inclinant la tête en signe de respect.

**- Quelle drôle de tenue vous portez, je n'en ai jamais vu de telle. **Dit-elle en laissant un petit rire discret.

**-Original nan ? Confectionnée par mes soins ! **Répondis-je à la suite avec un grand sourire et sur un ton d'amusement.

Je pouvais quand même pas dire que je ne viens pas de la Terre du milieu mais de la Terre et puis si c'est un rêve je veux qu'il soit P-A-R-F-A-I-T, je veux être la princesse des contes de fée « _ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »._ Il me manque plus que mon prince charmant.

**PDV Thorin :**

Marcher, marcher et encore marcher et cette verdure à tous les recoins qui n'en finit pas, ça m'écœure. Pourquoi je dois me retrouver avec ces deux-là ? Où sont les autres ? Vous là, elfes, femmes et hommes à oreilles horribles pourquoi me regardez-vous ? Que la colère de Smaug vous détruit ! Déjà que marcher et trouver la sortie de ce labyrinthe me fatigue mais si en plus il faut que j'entre dans un palais que je ne connais même pas et avec les races que je déteste le plus dans ce monde, à pour don de m'agacer au plus haut point !

Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'entendis des bruits, des bruits venant de ma compagnie qui changera le bruit extrêmement silencieux de cet elfe et de Clara. Alors les abandonnant comme de vulgaires insectes, je me dirigeais en direction de ce brouhaha qui n'emmena directement dans je suppose une salle à manger vu la grandeur de la salle, de la table et des immenses plats qui étaient posés sur celle-ci.

**-Ah, Thorin où étais-tu passé, et Clara où est-elle ? **Me demanda Kili en se levant de sa chaise.

**-Nulle part. Qui vous a emmené ici ? **Disais-je en évitant la question.

**-Un garde yvridio et Clara ? **Me redemanda Kili.

**-Avec un elfe pour s'entretenir avec leur reine de cette cité affreuse ! **Répondis-je d'un ton sec.

**-Tu exagère mon oncle, moi j'aime bien cette cité et je peux savoir pourquoi tu es en colère ? Tu es jaloux ? **Me demanda Fili

**-JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? **Criai-je.

**-Vous la façon dont tu réagis vis à vis de Clara, y a de quoi se poser des questions. **Me répondit Kili avec un énorme sourire comme son frère.

Après ce que Kili a dit, la compagnie qui avait cessé de faire du bruit, et ils prirent leurs chopes de bière dont Gloin m'en lança une qui coula sur le sol et sur ma fourrure. Ils les levèrent et Dwalin déclara :

**-Qu'il en soit ainsi. Notre roi d'Erebor a le droit d'avoir une compagne qui nous fera un petit héritier pour préserver la lignée de Durins une fois le royaume reconquis. Nous ne te jugeons pas mais si la petite te fait craquer faut nous le dire. **Il finit sa phrase avec un clin d'œil.

L'entendre dire ça et les autres qui me regardaient dont certains comme Fili et Kili souriaient, commença à me gêner. Pourquoi je dois me sentir gêner quand on parle de cette femelle ? Elle est comme les autres rien de plus, je n'ai pas à me soucier de ça et dès demain je ferais tout pour prendre mes distance envers celle-là et si je peux la renvoyer de ma compagnie. Je ne veux pas nourrir pour des histoires amoureuses. Je suis seul et mourrais malheureusement seul.

**PVD Clara :**

**-J'ai quelques questions à te poser et je pense que tu en feras de même avec moi alors si tu veux bien j'aimerais commencer à te les poser. **Me demanda Cybellia.

**- Dites-les, je vous en prie. **Lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

Alors elle sourit à son tour et prit la parole.

**-D'où vient cette tenue et ces chaussures ? Je n'ai jamais vu de telle depuis ma naissance.**

**-Ah, ça. Et bien disons que... que je les ai fais-moi même. **Répondis-je à la va vite, j'ai trouvé un mensonge vraiment idiot et si elle me demande d'en faire d'autre je suis pas dans la merde.

**-Vous avez un style vestimentaire vraiment remarquable. **Elle fit une pause de deux minutes puis reprit. **D'où venez-vous et qui sont vos parents ?**

**-Heu... Je viens de...**_ Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ? _**De Bree ! Mais malheureusement je ne connais pas mes parents, je ne sais même pas si ils sont vivants... **Lui disais-je en essayant de faire une moue triste

**-Ne t'en fais pas toute réponse te sera montrée lors de ton voyage avec la compagnie des nains. C'est tous ce que j'avais à te demander. **Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, y a pas photo c'est la sœur de Galadriel.

**-Votre majesté, êtes-vous la sœur de Dame Galadriel, parce que... Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. **Demandais-je un peu gênée, que je sentis mes joues rougies vu que c'est une question... Un peu personnel.

**-Vous êtes une petite curieuse mais ne soyez pas gênée mon enfant. **Elle riait doucement. **Je suis effectivement la sœur de Galadriel et c'est...**

**-C'est pour ça que il y a des elfes ! **Enfin c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et quelle malpolie je fais, je lui ai complètement coupée la parole.

**-Exactement, je vois que vous comprenez vite, donc vous savez peut-être pourquoi ils sont là. **Me demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de moi et en haussant un sourcil tout en gardant une expression joyeuse.

**-Eh bien, je pense au vu que vous vous éteignez peu à peu dû aux attaques d'orcs, gobelins et d'autres espèces ou naturellement. Dame Galadriel a envoyé des elfes pour vous protéger. **Disais-je pour plaisanter, mais vu sa réaction je pense que ça n'a pas plu.

**-Je vois que vous êtes bien informée. **Me disait-elle et à l'entente de sa voix je pense qu'elle avait un peu peur.

Elle me tourna autour tout en me scrutant du regard, j'en avais des sueurs froides dans le dos. Puis elle se dirigea vers un énorme livre vieux, vu la poussière qu'il avait dessus et l'état un peu abîmé de celui-ci. Elle l'ouvrit, le feuilleta puis lis un extrait à voix haute en elfique dont je ne compris que dalle mais elle la traduit en langue commune ou je pu enfin comprendre la signification de cet extrait.

_**-« Face aux races qui peuplaient notre monde, les elfes ont décidé de créer une nouvelle race, celle qui sera sagesse, beauté, courage et des pouvoirs des quatre éléments : eau, feu, vent et terre. Avec la souplesse d'un elfe et la force d'un animal. Elrond et les quatre plus grands magiciens décidèrent de mettre ce projet à exécution sous le nom de "yvridio". Inaséla, première création devint alors la déesse du feu de cette toute nouvelle race. Puis vint leur enfant né d'une union entre un elfe et une yvridio, Galadriel devint la reine de la Lothlórien et déesse de l'eau quant à leur deuxième fille Cybellia elle devint la reine de la Zoon et des ylvidios ainsi que la déesse de la terre. Les années passèrent puis les siècle mais la dernière déesse ne fut jamais trouvé.»**_

Les quatre éléments, le vent, comme avec les trolls ? Non, bien-sûr que non. Ce ne peut pas être possible, je ne suis pas de ce monde et n'était même pas au courant de tout ça. Non c'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre.

**-Je le sens, depuis toute c'est années nous l'avons cherchée. Tout est clair. **Dit-elle alors que c'est yeux s'ouvrit complètement, comme si elle était choquée.

* * *

><p><strong>Une p'tite review s'il vous plaît *W*<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou chers lecteurs, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre des fabuleuse ou pas aventures de notre chère Clara !**

**Les reviews sont timides, elles n'ont pas voulu se montrer ( I'm sad T-T) MAIS, l'histoire a été lue vu le nombre de visiteur vis-à-vis de celle-ci **

**(c'est le principal ^-^).**

_**réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Apple : merci, merci, merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait un bien fou de lire tes appréciations ! Tant mieux si la description te plaît mais je dois dire que j'ai failli avoir la maladie de la feuille blanche sauf que c'est pas le cas ! L'histoire m'est venue à la fin (va comprendre la logique -_-). Le début est toujours dur c'est à la fin que l'inspiration vient (fuck la logique). Sur ce, je te laisse lire ce chapitre ^^**

**O,o la suite !**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**-Je le sens, depuis toute ces années nous l'avons cherché. Tout est clair.**

**PDV Clara :**

**-Heu, qu'est-ce qui est clair ? **Disais-je un peu gênée, l'impression d'avoir raté un énorme chapitre.

Elle se retourna pour se trouver face à moi. Avec un air choqué sur son visage, ses yeux écarquillés qui regardaient dans le vide et sa bouche entre ouverte pouvait laisser penser à ça. Un silence de plomb pesait alors dans la pièce, je n'osais pas la regarder et parler.

C'est alors que je la vis faire de nouveau demi-tour pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil fait de feuilles d'un vert clair. Elle me fit un signe pour que moi aussi j'aille m'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils, le mien était d'un bleu pâle, très confortable. Nous sommes séparées d'une table basse en ivoire où reposait un vase blanc avec des dorures magnifique. Dans celui-ci, un bouquet d'epimediums rose, rouge et blanche. Il en existe peu sur Terre mais elles sont si magnifique (c'est vrai).

**-Il y a peu de temps, plusieurs images représentant le vent défilaient dans ma tête et elles s'intensifiaient de jour en jour. Tu te doutes de qui il s'agit. N'ais-je pas raison ? **Me demanda Cybellia.

A y repenser, bien-sur que je m'en doute ! Maintenant que tu m'as dit ça, là je peux dire oui ! Attends tu me parles de déesse de vent introuvable et COMME par hasard j'arrive et c'est moi la sauveuse ! Nan mais on me la fait pas, sérieux si je suis venue exprès pour être une déesse du vent là, je saute au plafond de désespoir. Il faut quand même pas pousser la barre trop haute, il y a des limites. Comme dans les fictions elle va me dire que c'est moi la fille du vent que je dois sauver la Terre du Milieu, aider les nains et tuer Smaug, je m'en réjouis d'avance...

**-J'ai bien ma petite idée. **Mentais-je pour pas dire que bien-sur je savais.

**-Depuis ton arrivée dans notre jardin, tout s'arrêta comme si de rien ne s'était produit. J'en déduis que ton arrivée ici ne sera que des plus importantes. Si je me fit à mes suppositions, tu es la fille du vent. Rejoins la compagnie des nains et tue Smaug pour que notre peuple vive et qu'il voit ses futures générations grandir sans orcs, sans warg, sans gobelins, sans uruk hai et j'en passe bien pire. **M'expliqua-t-elle.

_N'avais-je pas raison ? _Me répondis-je à moi même. Génial je commence à devenir schizophrène.

**PDV Extérieur :**

Sans que personne ne s'en rend compte, une petite personne aux cheveux bruns s'était éclipsée de la compagnie des nains qui parlaient de choses beaucoup trop ennuyante pour lui.

Alors qu'il marchait pour se dégourdir les jambes, il croisa beaucoup de femelles yvridios toutes plus charmantes et belles les unes que les autres dont il ne tarda pas à les séduire. Ce qui fut un échec vu le nombre de refus qu'il recevait.

Pendant sa promenade, il s'était rendu dans les appartements royaux où il croisa beaucoup d'elfes (étant un descendant de Durins ils le laissèrent sans faire d'histoire) puis vers les sources chaudes dont il reçut cependant beaucoup de cailloux (à cette heure tardive, les femmes se détendaient au sources chaudes) et se rendit avec plein de bleus au jardin privé.

La verdure était plus jolie que celle de la cité, les fleurs étaient plus fleuries et magnifiques, les arbres s'élevaient haut dans le ciel par contre, ils étaient différents de ceux de la Terre du Milieu.

Ils étaient mauves et bleu-gris et brillaient à certains endroits.

Il resta debout au milieu à contempler ce magnifique jardin pendant une heure.

Il arrêta de regarder celui-ci pour se focaliser sur des légers bruits, il tourna sur lui même pour apercevoir quelque chose ou une personne.

Pendant dix minutes il chercha et enfin trouva une porte fenêtre où à travers un fin tissu de soie, deux silhouettes féminines l'une grande, l'autre petite discutaient d'un sujet important.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Étant très curieux, il était de sa nature d'écouter cette conversation qui en plus il reconnaissait une personne, une personne très familière, Clara.

Pendant longtemps il restait là, à écouter la conversation. Il fit des gros yeux et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour pas hurler de joie et de triste.

Joie car Clara restera avec eux jusqu'à que Erebor soit en possession des nains comme il se devait, et tristesse car elle avait de forte chance de mourir face à Smaug.

**PDV Kili :**

J'attendais que la conversation entre Clara et la reine de cette cité se finisse pour partir retrouver Fili et Thorin.

**-Kili ? **Dit une voix derrière moi.

**-Ah... Heu... Clara, je… **Bafouillais-je ne sachant pas quoi dire.

**-As-tu entendu notre conversation ? **Me demanda-t-elle.

**-Heu... Je... Oui, désolé. **Répondis-je en baissant la tête et en faisant la moue.

**-Je peux savoir pourquoi ? **Me redemanda-t-elle d'une voix dure semblable à Thorin qui me fit sursauter.

**-J'ai pas fais exprès, c'est juste que je...**

**-Pas fais exprès ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ou quoi ? Tu aurais pu partir mais au lieu de ça, tu as laissé traîner tes oreilles où il faut pas ! **Me sermonna-t-elle, ce qui me rendit triste vu que je ne voulais en aucun cas la mettre en colère.

**-Je suis désolé Clara mais je te connaissais à peine, c'était juste pour apprendre à mieux te connaître. **Répondis-je n'étant pas sur de ce que je dis puisse la calmer.

**-Eh bien tu aurais pu venir me voir et me le demander au lieu d'écouter aux portes ! **Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Après ce qu'elle venait de dire, je levais la tête pour faire face à son regard qui devait être d'un rouge intense signifiant la colère, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Son regard était je dirais, inquiet. Pourquoi ? Ça je ne le sais pas. Elle mit sa main sur mon épaule et me dit d'une voix calme.

**-Je ne sais pas si tu as tout entendu, mais garde-le pour toi. Je ne veux en aucun cas que les autres soient au courant. **Me le jure-tu ?

**-Évidemment. **Répondis-je aussi sec dont elle enleva sa main.** Je te le jure ! **Repris-je en levant la main.

**-D'accord mais jure-le moi sur la tête de Fili. **Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle perd pas le nord celle-là ! Et depuis quand je dois jurer sur mon frère ? Moi vivant jamais ! Plutôt mourir !

**Alors ? A moins qu'on soit une poule mouillée ? **Me redit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

**-Mais je suis pas une poule ! **M'exclamais-je.

**-Kili, c'est une expression, ça veut dire que t'as peur, me dis pas que tu ne savais pas. **M'expliqua-t-elle en ayant perdu son sourire.

**-De quoi ? Bien-sur que je connais c'est juste que... **Elle me déstabilisa avec son regard moqueur. **Bon d'accord, je le jure sur la tête de Fili que je ne dirais rien à personne mais dans le cas contraire je devrais t'accorder une faveur. Ça te va comme ça ?**

**-J'en demandais pas autant mais d'accord. **Répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Elle me donna un baiser sur la joue tout en me donnant l'accolade.

**-Sur-ce, je te laisse. Je me sens un peu sale, je te laisse passer le mot à Thorin. Le connaissant il va retourner la cité entière.**

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'elle partie en trottinant d'un air joyeux.

**-… Rhô mais zut ! Quel idiot, pourquoi j'ai ajouté ça ?**

Moi qui allait voir Fili pour lui dire ce que j'ai entendu et bien c'est peine perdu. Bon faut quand même que j'aille les retrouver parce que là, j'ai pas envie de passer la nuit dehors.

Après avoir attendu 10 minutes je décidais enfin de partir roupiller.

**PDV Thorin :**

Clara qui n'est toujours pas revenue et Kili qui est parti je ne sais où, je suis plus tout jeune pour devoir faire la morale à deux gamins totalement immatures, vous allez voir je vais allez vous chercher par la peau des fesses ! Pendant que ma compagnie allait se coucher, Balin s'arrêta et me demanda.

**-Thorin, tu ne vas pas dormir ? Tu devrais en profiter.**

Je me tourna dans sa direction et lui répondis simplement.

**-Pas tout de suite.**

Puis il parti rejoindre les autres. Je me dirigeâmes alors vers la sortie de cette salle à manger et marchais tentant de retrouver Kili et Clara. Dans ce long couloir qui me semblait interminable je me sentis observé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Quand je me retourna, c'est un maudit elfe blond platine avec un sourire moqueur qui s'avança vers moi.

**-À ce que je vois le nain a décidé de sortir de sa tanière pour retrouver son petit chaton. **Medit-il en d'un ton moqueur.

**-Mais affaires ne vous regarde en aucun cas. **

Et sur ces paroles,je le laissa et partis sortant enfin de ce couloir. Quand je descendis les escaliers me trouvant sur un chemin de terre au milieu d'un jardin, il n'y avait personne. Seul le son de l'eau résonnait dans la Zoon. Je vis alors une brume, sûrement les sources chaudes. Oubliant que je devais aller chercher les deux autres, je me dirigeâmes vers les sources. Marchant à travers les arbres, buissons, fleurs et autres végétations manquant de m'éborgner ou me griffer le visage.

**-Ne faites pas un pas de plus maître nain. **Dit une voix familière.

J'écartais une branche pour l'apercevoir si mes hypothèse étaient juste, ce qui fut le cas.

**-L'odeur que vous dégagez ainsi que le boucan que vous faites quand vous marchez ne vous ferait pas passer inaperçu.** Reprit-elle.

Elle tourna la tête en ma direction, le regard froid et déplaçait ses mains pour cacher sa poitrine. Je la regardais comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Que suis-je en train de faire ? Bon, j'ai encore une chance de partir... Mais devais-je pas lui parler au sujet de sa présence dans la compagnie des nains ?

**-Vous me mettez mal à l'aise Thorin, pouvez-vous partir s'il vous plaît ? **Me demanda-t-elle.

**-…**

**-Heu... Thorin ?**

**-...**

Vu qu-aucune réponse ne sortie de ma bouche, elle prit une serviette non-loin d'elle est la mis autour de sa taille sous l'eau, on pouvait à peine distinguer le rose que montraient ses joues. Elle sortie de l'eau et le temps que j'arrête cette obsession elle commença à marcher. Sur le coup sans réfléchir je marcha rapidement la rattrapa et lui prit le bras d'une poigne ferme et la fit faire un demi-tour contre un arbre. Vu la courte distance qui nous séparait, je sentis son souffle chaud aller dans mon cou. La position de nos deux corps était très tant tant mais je repris en un éclair mes esprits ne voulant m'attacher à elle en lui avouant que sa présence était de trop pour la reconquête d'Erebor. Reprenant mon sang froid je lui déclara.

**-Je ne vais pas y aller pas quatre chemins Clara. Restez ici, ne partez pas avec nous, vous n'êtes pas naine et ce voyage ne vous concerne en aucun cas !**

**Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre 4 vous a plû. Si vous avez aimé faites-moi savoir parce que là, je me pose des question. Pas que je déteste l'écrire mais voir que trop peu de monde laisse des reviews... Alors faites-le moi savoir et si quelque chose vous dérange bin vous savez ce qu'il faut faire. ^^**

**Sinon à la semaine prochaine *W***


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien le bonjour cher(e)s lecteurs ou lectrices, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour vous contez les aventures de Clara.**

**Les reviews sont encore timides, elles n'ont pas voulu se montrer et ça commence à me désespérer parce que je passe toutes mes semaines à écrire et les reviews sont notre énergie, sans elles on est rien. Donc quand vous lisez, dîtes-moi si vous aimez ou si vous n'aimez pas (il faut pas non plus m'offenser, juste se qui vous dérange) parce que LA, je m'inquiète et ça m'aide à m'améliorer donc voilà, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire ^^**

**Je souhaite la bienvenue à Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat qui vient de faire naufrage dans les auteurs aimant cette fanfiction. **

**Je remercie crasyoshi qui pendant ses cours réussi à me corriger les fautes qui se sont incrustées.**

_**réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Apple : merci beaucoup, à force je ne sais pas quoi te répondre car tes reviews me vont droit au cœur 3 et me fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles (j'ai même mal à la bouche). Pour ce qui en ait de la suite ben je te laisse lire parce que je peux pas me juger moi-même et donc bonne lecture:)**

**/!\ scènes un peu chaudes à venir (T+ voir M), vous êtes prévenus /!\**

**Maintenant la suite O;o**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

**PVD Clara :**

**-Je ne vais pas y aller pas quatre chemins Clara. Restez ici, ne partez pas avec nous, vous n'êtes pas naine et ce voyage ne vous concerne en aucun cas ! **

Déclara-t-il.

Thorin qui ne voulait toujours pas lâcher mes poignets. Même en me débattant cela donnait un résultat peu concluant et pour que j'arrête il me les serrait comme un malade ! Ma bouche restait obstinément fermée même si cela devait me faire horriblement mal à la mâchoire. Je veux garder une image neutre et non une image de souffrance, à tous les coups cet idiot de roi sera content de voir que je ne lui résiste pas longtemps.

**-D'accord, alors moi aussi je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin. Je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre mais, J-E S-U-I-S O-B-L-I-G-E-E D-E R-E-S-T-E-R A-V-E-C L-A C-O-M-P-A-G-N-I-E !** Lui répondis-je en articulant bien à la fin de ma phrase.

**-Pourquoi cela ?** Me demanda-t-il.

C'est pas vrai ça, à chaque fois que je lui parle il prend un ton dur et colérique. Ça devient énervant à force. Je le regarde les yeux pétillants de mesquinerie.

**-En quoi cela vous regarde ? Vous êtes peut-être roi d'Erebor mais pas celui de chaque personne de la Terre du Milieu et chaque êtres du monde ! Maintenant lâchez-moi ou je vous jure que vous le regretterez. **Lui vociférais-je.

Alors il lâcha mes poignets comme je lui ai demandé, enfin ordonné et s'approcha petit à petit. Nos souffles s'entremêlaient, son torse légèrement collé au mien, ses cheveux et sa barbe effleuraient mon visage et mon cou, se qui me fit frissonner. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? Il a mangé du sanglier avarié ? J'aurais tant voulu reculer mais plaquée contre un arbre ne fera pas bouger les choses. Sans que je m'en rende compte, ses lèvres prirent en otages les miennes dans un baiser violent et brutal qui ne manquait pas d'entrechoquer nos dents. L'air manqua alors je me débattis pour arrêter cela mais ce fut un échec. Alors je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure pour qu'il se recule et me laisse partir. Celui-ci marchait comme par hasard et il lâcha mes lèvres aussi vite qu'il me les a prises et dirigea sa main vers sa lèvre meurtrie et me regardait d'un air moqueur.

**-Je vais vous prévenir gentiment. Avisez encore une fois de me donner un ordre et je m'occuperais personnellement de votre cas. **Me répondit-il en laissant au passage un postillon sur ma joue. _Beurk !_

Après ces paroles, j'attendis qu'il recule un petit peu pour pouvoir m'échapper. Une fois qu'il fut moins près de moi, je m'enfuis en sprintant comme une folle à lier pour me retrouver dans le long couloir des appartements privés, dont personne n'était présent et où auparavant un serviteur m'y avait indiqué et j'entrais comme une furie. Quand la porte fut fermée en un claquement qui résonna dans un bruit fort, je me glissais le long de celle-ci en remarquant que je suis partie des sources en serviette. Si quelqu'un m'avait vu, j'aurais pas l'air con !

Alors que je me retrouvais assise par-terre, des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux qui descendaient lentement le long de mes joues rouges et je commençais à trembler. Pourquoi suis-je dans cet état ? _C'est simple Clara tu es vierge tout entière, tu n'as jamais embrassé de garçon de ta vie et ton premier baiser vient d'être volé par l'acteur que tu love._ Me répondis-je à moi même. Ce gros con doit être bien heureux et s'il me voyait dans cet état pour lui ce serait un rêve. J'essayais de me calmer en m'essuyant les joues avec les paumes de mes mains et soufflait un bon coup pour cesser mes tremblements. Une fois que cela fut fait, je me levais lentement et m'avançais jusqu'à mon lit dont je faillis tomber à plusieurs reprises. Au bord de celui-ci, je m'étalais comme une merde sur mon lit douillet. Je me mis dedans en essayant de m'endormir avec une couette assez chaude. Mais je ne fus pas dans les bras de Morphée cette nuit là, ma nuit fut donc des plus agitée face à ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui.

**PDV Kili:**

Après avoir marché pour retrouver ma chambre, la nuit était déjà bien entamée. J'entrais sur la pointe des pieds et sans frapper pour ne pas réveiller Fili. La compagnie dormait tous unis sauf ceux de sang royal et Clara. Je refermais la porte tout doucement se qui ne manqua pas de grincer._ Foutue porte ! _Et sans m'en rendre compte je fus plaqué contre la porte.

**-Où étais-tu ? **Demanda une voix grave derrière moi ses lèvres effleuraient mon cou.

Son souffle chaud me donna des frissons, pas que je n'aime pas ça mais c'est gênant.

**-Je suis parti me promener. **Lui répondis-je.

Dès que j'eus finis de parler, je sentis ses mains passer en-dessous de mes habits. Il caressa mon torse puis mon dos et revint sur mon torse. En même temps, il me mordilla le cou à plusieurs endroits qui ne serait pas visible pour les autres. Je retenais difficilement mes gémissements tellement que c'était bon et sensuel.

**-Tu sais bien que je déteste être sans toi. Ton parfum, ta démarche, ton corps et ton visage me manquent énormément.** M'avoua-t-il.

Il me retourna, et m'embrassa dans un baiser chaud et langoureux, nos langues ne se firent pas prier pour se retrouver et danser ensemble jusqu'à que notre souffle part totalement de nos poumons. Avec sa langue, il me lécha, mordilla et suça mon cou qui me fit monter le rouge aux joues. Ses mains qui étaient encore restées sous ma chemise, l'enlevaient rapidement et continuait son ascension avec sa langue. Il remonta jusqu'à ma clavicule pour le parsemer de baisers et descendit lentement pour s'arrêter à mon mamelon gauche qu'il prit en bouche et avec sa main droite, il me tortura mon autre mamelon. Je lâchais sans pouvoir me contenir un long gémissement.

**-F-Fili, arrête. S-S'il te plaît. **Essayais-je de lui demander tellement que la sensation était bonne.

Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait et se redressa en me regardant tristement.

**-Ça ne te plaît pas ? Je ne te conviens pas ?**

J'attendis quelques minutes pour retrouver mon souffle avant de lui répondre avec un grand sourire pour lui prouver le contraire.

**-Pas du tout Fili, j'ai adoré mais disons que je suis très fatigué et que nous reprenons la route demain. Il faut que l'on soit en plein forme.**

Alors il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lit où les draps étaient ouverts. Il me déposa dessus pour qu'il enlève à son tour sa chemise. Dont je ne manqua pas une seule seconde de ce beau spectacle qui se présentait à moi. Il se mit à son tour dans le lit et releva les draps pour pas que nous ayons froid pour la nuit. Je me blottis contre lui et me serra la taille tout en me déposant un baiser sur le front, je fis de même sur son épaule. Nous trouvâmes facilement le sommeil, blottis l'un dans l'autre.

**PVD Thorin:**

Après que Clara fut partie, je m'étais déshabillé et entrais dans l'eau chaude pour me détendre et je repensais à se qu'il s'était passé. Ce baiser, les lèvres de Clara sont si douces. Finalement ça n'a pas marché comme je le voulais, ça a juste empiré les choses. A cause d'une personne, je perds complètement mon contrôle. Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour qu'elle reste avec nous. _Mais qu'est-ce au loin ? Une robe ? Uns serviette ?_

Je sortie de l'eau et pris une serviette qui était juste au bord de celle-ci, je la mis autour de la taille et je me dirigeais vers ces chose qui dans la pénombre ne ressemble à rien. Je m'accroupis et regarda attentivement mais je ne voyais toujours rien et je le pris du bout des doigts.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que ? Une robe ? La robe à Clara ?**

A côté, il y avait des « chaussures ». Elles sont vraiment bizarres, elles ressemblent au chaussures en toile des fermiers, avec des lacets et une grosse semelle enfin je crois que s'en est une, et une... un... _Par aul__ë__ qu'est-ce que cela ?_ Sans faire exprès j'appuyais sur un truc dur.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

(Comment peux-tu lire à travers mes yeux comme à travers des portes ouvertes?)

_Leading you down into my core_

(Te menant au plus profond de moi)

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

(Lorsque je suis devenue si engourdie, sans âme)

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

(Mon esprit dort dans un endroit froid)

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

(Jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par le retrouver et que tu le ramènes à la maison)

**-Arrête toi stupide objet, je te l'ordonne !**

Je mis mon poing dessus pour arrêter cette chanson. Une chanson triste, enfin je pense, je ne reconnais aucun mot mais à l'entente de celle-ci. A côté de ce drôle d'objet...

Les sous-vêtements de Clara noir à dentelle. Par tous les Valars, qu'ai-je fais pour me retrouver avec elle.

Je mis que mon pantalon et pris le reste des mes affaires avec celles de Clara sous les bras. Je me dirigeais vers mes appartements et croisa ce blond d'elfe. Comme si mes nerfs n'étaient pas assez tendus !

**-Il est tard pour se promener maître nain surtout quand le lendemain vous avez une long route à faire pour arriver le plus tôt possible à votre destination finale. **Me rappela-t-il.

**-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! **Lui rétorquais-je.

**-Certaines de vos affaires ne vous appartiennent pas. A moins qu'au lieu d'être un roi nain, vous êtes une reine naine.**

Je regardais le tas de vêtements sous mon bras ainsi que ce drôle d'objet dont je ne pouvais toujours pas distinguer à quoi cela pouvais ressembler. Cette cité n'est éclairée nulle part !

**-Si vous voulez vous rendre utile, elfe, vous n'avez qu'à donner ces affaires à son propriétaire qui n'ait qu'autre que Clara !**

Et je lui jetais ces affaires à la face, dont il fit des gros yeux. Mais il me les lança à la figure et me dit.

**-Je suis navré maître nain mais je ne suis en aucun cas votre serviteur. Débrouillez-vous sans mon aide.**

Puis il partit vers les jardins.

**-Vous les elfes, vous n'êtes que des hypocrites. **Murmurais-je.

J'ouvris ma porte de chambre et allais vers mon lit pour balancer mes affaires. J'y ressortis et la referma. Je me dirigeais vers la porte de son appartement qui était à deux portes de la mienne. _Je frappe ou je ne frappe pas ? Je ne frappe pas évidemment !_ J'y entra alors sans frapper, et je la découvris endormis, dos à la porte. Au centre de la chambre, je déposais ses vêtements sur une table en bois ainsi que l'objet étrange et j'avançais vers son lit. Je me pencha sur elle pour mieux la voir au clair de lune. Sur son si jolie visage perlaient de fines larmes, ses joues étaient légèrement rouges et ses lèvres étaient à moitié ouvertes. Comment résister à une si jolie femme. Je me penchais un peu plus sur elle et l'embrassait doucement, pendant peu de temps. C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose me pousser plus en avant. Je tombais sur son lit et les bras de Clara se serraient autour de mon torse et elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine.

**-Clara. **Lui murmurais-je.** Je ne peux plus bouger, lâche-moi s'il te plaît.**

Mais se fut sans réponse. Bon, je crois que je suis obligé de dormir auprès d'elle, pas que ça me dérange mais je préférais dormir seul et dans MON lit. Je lui fit un baiser sur son front la resserra un peu plus contre moi et dormis sans couverture mais la petite est une vrai bouillotte, je ne risque pas d'avoir froid.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 6 est finit !<strong>

**Bon quelques petites scènes érotiques (c'est la première fois que j'en écrivais donc je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre).**

**J'espère que ça vous a plût ^-^, en plus je ne savais pas comment finir ce chapitre.**

**A la semaine prochaine et surtout bonne soirée !**

**Une petite review s'il vous plaît *W***


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour amateurs et suiveurs de cette fiction sur The hobbit ! Ma fiction a eu un succès (1,887 pour moi c'est beaucoup)^^**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir posté dimanche dernier mais disons que cette semaine était consacrée à ma sœur qui fêtait ses 18 ans (ben oui ma petite lolotte tu te fais vieille XD), j'en ai complètement oublié d'écrire mes petites péripéties (honte à moi:() et en plus de ça, j'avais tellement bien fini la fin que l'inspiration n'a pas voulu se montrer. Je tiens à ajouter que les petits détails comme le temps, le jour ou la nuit, que tel personnage fait tel ou tel action qui n'a aucune importance ne sera pas du tout pareil que dans le livre ou le film, enfin souvent.**

_**Réponse au review anonyme :**_

**Apple : Je te remercie du fond de mon petit cœur de passer un petit moment de ton temps libre à lire ma fanfiction. Tu es celle ou celui qui me suit depuis le début et me donne ton avis qui me met à chaque fois du baume au cœur^^**

**Désolée si le passage FILI/KILI ne t'a pas plût mais dans le cas THORIN/CLARA je crois qu'il y a eu des heureux mais j'aurais mis mes mains (ce que je n'ai pas fais sinon il n'y aurait pas de suite) au feu sur le couple des deux héritiers.**

**Sur ce, je te laisse lire la suite et j'espère quelle te plaira comme les autres:D**

**Marctataque : Merci beaucoup et je suis ravie que ça te plaît Marcelino (alias grand-père) , ça me fait énormément plaisir **

**Je remercie encore crasyoshi qui vient d'avoir 18 ans et qui a pu corriger ce chapitre avec une semaine de retard.**

**LA SUITE *^***

_**Chapitre 8**_

**PDV Extérieur :**

La lune se cacha pour laisser place à un grand et magnifique soleil qui rayonna dans toute la cité. Les rayons de celui-ci reflétèrent également dans des cristaux se trouvant aux rambardes de chaque escaliers ce qui avaient pour don de rendre vivant la Zoon.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Les gardes faisaient leurs rondes du matin, les jardiniers s'occupaient des jardins, les servantes préparaient des petits pains du matin adaptés aux régimes alimentaires des yvridios, les serveurs nettoyaient les sources chaudes pour remettre une eau cristalline avec quelques roses rose pour parfumer et décorer. Les oiseaux gazouillaient et les biches jouaient entre elles. Les nains étaient encore endormis, ils leur fallait une grande énergie pour atteindre leur but le plus rapidement possible en évitant de longues heures de sommeil qui pourraient leur coûter chères. La reine était éveillée et se promenait dans son magnifique jardin. Elle eut une visite de Legolas quelques minutes plus tôt et elle en profitait pour lui demander de lui chercher le roi sous la montagne ainsi que la déesse du vent, car elle souhaitait s'entretenir avec eux pour parler des jours et des mois à venir ainsi qu'expliquer le rôle de Clara dans la reconquête d'Erebor.

_**Rêve De Clara :**_

_Les oiseaux gazouillaient et le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Je me frottais les yeux et aperçus ma chatte Chipie qui me fixait, quand je fus bien réveillée la minette en profita pour me mordre l'oreille._

_**-Aie ! Ouste !**_

_Elle sauta de mon lit pour courir vers ses gamelles et n'hésitait pas au passage d'embêter son frère Spoony. Elle porte bien son prénom, une vraie chipie cette Chipie._

_Je dus donc me lever et lui donner à boire et à manger. Son frère arriva comme une furie vers la nourriture que je tombais à la renverse. Non mais ils ont quoi ce matin ! Je me relevais avec difficultés car comme tous les matins j'ai la tête dans le cul. Je tirais les draps et ouvris la fenêtre en mettant la battante. J'allais dans ma cuisine et mis au grille pain deux tartines._

_**-Salut, t'es pas censée être en cours à l'heure qu'il est ?**_

**_-Salut Laura, je te rappelle qu'on est dimanche. Toi t'as passé ta soirée en boîte de nuit avec tes amies à picoler. Tu pues l'alcool! _**_Lui répondis-je d'une voix encore endormie._

**_-Mouais... 9h00 mets la musique, mets Virgin! _**_Me hurla-elle._

_**-Fais-le toi même, j'suis pas ta bonniche !**_

_Elle râla un bon coup puis mit sa radio. Et on commence la journée avec du Linkin park « A light that nevers comes » le tout nouveau tube qu'ils ont fais, j'adore. Leurs musiques sont tellement vraies surtout que celle-là parle de ramener la lumière dans les pays pauvres._

_Mes tartines sautèrent et je les tartinais de confiture de fruits rouges, Laura en fit de même avec de la compote pomme-pêche. _

_**-Au fait t'as ton tel qui a sonné, je crois que t'a reçu un sms de l'autre.**_

_**-Ça peu attendre...**_

_Je finis de manger, et jeta un coup d'œil à Laura qui était sur son HTC à lire des fictions Teen Wolf, Supernatural, The Hobbit, Harry Potter et The Avengers, comme d'habitude quoi. Je retournais dans ma chambre et me choisis une chemise bleu à carreaux, un caraco, un short bleu ciel, une veste en jean et mes tout nouveaux sous-vêtements venant de __undiz*__. Je me pris une douche et avec un donut, je me fis un chignon et mis un petit nœud papillon aux motifs léopard. J'enfilais une paire de van's blanche à étoiles bleues, le tout simple et stylé. Je me maquillais en mettant juste du mascara et un trait d'eye-liner. Je sortis de la salle de bain,9h30. _

**_-C'est libre ! Tu peux y aller ! _**_Criais-je pour que ma vieille sœur de 21 ans m'entende._

_Pas une réponse, elle doit être plongée dans sa fabuleuse lecture, j'en ferais de même avec ma DS3 quand mon lit sera fait. Je fis mon pieux et la bidette en profita pour sauter dessus, se mettre en boule, ronronner et téter son pied enfin sa patte arrière. Je fermais ma porte et quand je me retournais face à ma fenêtre je vis une marque noire que je ne pus reconnaître. Et là, ce fut le drame. Ma chambre devint un tourbillon noir dont je me trouvais dedans. Le visage de Smaug apparu devant moi en disant quelques mots en une langue que je connaissais pas et parti en fumé quand celui-ci cracha du feu. Puis plus rien, le noir complet._

**PDV Clara :**

Je me réveillais en sursaut et vis que Legolas me tenait par les épaules avec un air inquiet sur le visage. J'avais chaud, le front en sueur, mal au ventre, mal à la tête et je tremblais comme une feuille. Il me serrait dans ses bras et sous l'émotion de mon mauvais rêve, je me mis à pleurer légèrement, pourtant l'apparition de Smaug me semblait tellement vrai.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Calmez-vous.** Me dit-il d'une voix douce en m'embrassant le front.

Il attendit que je sois enfin calmée pour reprendre.

**-La reine vous demande, vous et le Roi de la compagnie. Je vais vous attendre dehors. En attendant, aller vous préparer. **

Sur ses derniers mots, l'elfe blond sortit de la pièce pour patienter à l'extérieur. J'essuyais mes larmes et regardais à la grande fenêtre qui se trouvait juste à ma droite. C'était calme, pas un chat enfin pas un animal vu qu'il y en a de toute race. Je mis mes mains sur le matelas et sentis un endroit encore chaud. Je baissais mes yeux sur l'endroit à côté de moi. Les draps étaient froissés faisant apparaître la forme d'un corps plutôt large et à peine plus grand que moi, l'odeur était assez forte comme celle d'un nain mais pas n'importe lequel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans ma chambre et dans MON lit ?

Bon je vais chasser tout ça en prenant une bonne douche ! Je me levais et me dirigeais vers l'une des deux portes : l'une faite de feuilles bleues pâles et l'autre faite d'écorce où Legolas était sorti. Je pris alors celle faite de feuilles et en l'ouvrant je pus découvrir un immense bain de source. Sur un rebord se trouvaient toutes sortes de shampoings et de savons pour le corps. Quand je voulus me déshabiller je remarquais que je me suis endormie en serviette de bain et Legolas qui m'a serrée dans ses bras a dû en profiter. Quel pervers mais ça m'étonnerait fortement.

J'enlevais donc ma serviette et m'engouffrais dans l'eau chaude et mes muscles se détendirent à la suite. Je pris un savon aux fruits rouges et un shampoing à la vanille. Je me rinçais en mettant la tête sous l'eau, je m'essuyais avec ma serviette qui me servait de vêtement mais j'avais complètement oublié de me prendre des vêtements de rechanges. Quelle conne !

Je sortis de la salle d'eau et je pus voir que quelqu'un avait déposé des vêtement propres sur mon lit, elle ressemblait un peu à celle de Tauriel dans The Hobbit la désolation de Smaug : une tunique verte kaki, une ceinture avec une épée accrochée, un genre de leggings vert feuille et des bottes marrons. Heureusement que j'ai pas un arc à la place de l'épée car vu ma taille et vu sa taille, heu... je crois que je ferais des malheurs par rapport à Kili. J'enfilais ma tenue et me posta devant un grand miroir : du sol au plafond, pour trouver une coiffure idéal. Je pris une simple brosse juste pour me démêler le gros paquet de 2 kilos de nœud de mes cheveux. Dès que j'eus finis je m'apprêtais à partir mais sur une table dont je n'avais jamais fais gaffe avant se trouvaient ma robe, mes compensées, mes sous-vêtements et... Mon téléphone ? Je croyais l'avoir laissé dans ma vraie chambre. Je pris l'Iphone IV S dans mes mains et l'alluma. Évidemment comme dans toute les fictions, il n'y a pas de réseau, merde ! Mais au moins, j'ai ma musique et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus sacrée pour moi. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir un petit souvenir de chez moi. Bon c'est pas tout mais le petit Legolas doit se demander ce que je fais, j'ai dû le faire poiroter.

Je sortis de la chambre pour retrouver le prince de Mirwood. Il m'attendait assis sur un banc en pierre magnifiquement sculpté sous un arbre d'où on sentait une petite brise agréable.

**-Allez-vous mieux ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**-Oui, merci. **Lui répondis-je tout simplement.

Il se leva, prit ma main et m'emmena dans le bureau de Cybellia. Thorin y était et la reine aussi. Quand j'y entrais, elle me souhaita bonjour avec un de ses magnifiques sourires et Thorin lui, ne dit rien, il se contentait de regarder. Legolas souhaitait le bonjour à la Dame et se retira me laissant seule. J'avais la boule au ventre car j'étais toute gênée de la présence du nain, les images du baiser me revenaient en tête mais disparues quand Cybellia prit la parole en expliquant à Thorin ce que je suis donc une déesse du vent et mon but dans la reconquête d'Erebor. J'essayais de percevoir si l'expression de son visage changeait, ce qui fut le cas. De son visage dur, il devient un visage stupéfait.

Je crois que ma présence dans sa compagnie le dérange fortement et vu les gestes de la veille, il doit être plus en colère.

Ma pauvre Clara, dans quoi tu t'es encore fourrée ?

**PDV Thorin :**

Je dois... me retrouver... avec elle ? C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ! Tout ce qu'elle nous apportera ce sera des ennuis. Et après avoir jouer ce jeu de séduction avec moi elle le fera à mes neveux. Déesse du vent, mais qu'est-ce donc c'est sornettes ? Elle ne connait rien de la Terre du milieu, elle ne sait pas se battre et elle est tellement gentille et sensible...

Rôôôh mais je pense à quoi de toute façon, l'Arkenstone est la plus belle à mes yeux.

**-Vous pouvez reprendre votre voyage maintenant que vous savez tout d'elle, je vous souhaite bien du courage et j'espère mon enfant **Dit-elle en se tournant vers Clara.** J'espère vous revoir à la fin de ce long et dur périple. **Dit la Dame.

Je sortis de son bureau dès qu'elle eut finit de parler. Je pensais être tranquille mais c'était sans compter le fait que Clara m'avait attrapé le bras. Je me tournais vers elle.

**-Que me voulez-vous ? Nous devons partir le plus rapidement. À moins que vous n'ayez peur et que vous voulez abandonner ?**

**-Quoi ? N'importe quoi, pour rien au monde j'abandonnerais. **Répondit-elle.

**-Alors pourquoi m'interpellez-vous ? **Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

**-Êtes-vous en colère contre moi ? Parce que vu votre réaction quand je suis dans la même pièce que vous votre réaction se laisse à désirer.**

Je lui pris le poignet et me rapprochais mon visage du sien tout en laissant quelques centimètre de « sécurité » et lui avoua.

**-Vous hantez mes nuits depuis votre venue dans la compagnie, vous m'avez ensorcelé de votre beauté et maintenant je suis entrain de craquer sur votre personne donc oui, je suis en colère contre vous et contre moi de m'être fait avoir aussi facilement.**

À ces derniers mots, je lui souris et lui donna un baiser rapide mais doux. Ce qui m'étonnais venant de moi, sa réaction surprise me fit encore plus craquer mais je devais me contenir. Alors je lâchais son poignet pour lui prendre la main et partir retrouver les reste de la compagnie qui devait être entrain de manger ou de préparer leurs affaires. Je me dirigeais donc vers leur salle à manger en pleine air où la compagnie y était, quel brouhaha ils faisaient mais ça fit légèrement rigoler la petite. Plus je la regardais et plus je trouvais qu'elle ressemblait physiquement à Kili mais sans la barbe, à peine plus petite et sans trop de volume. Avant de me montrer complètement aux autres, je lâchais la main de Clara et enfin nous nous joignîmes à eux.

Après avoir finis de nous rassasiés nous partîmes prendre nos affaires et nous nous donnions rendez-vous à la place pour partir. Alors que je me dirigeais vers mes appartements qui m'ont été donnés je sentis des bras m'entourer le torse, des bras tout fins qui était bien évidemment celle de Clara. Elle se déplaça pour me faire face et se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Ravi, je la serrais autour de la taille et prolongeais le baiser mais je dû me résigner à ne pas aller plus loin car un long voyage nous y attendait derrière ces jardins et cette cité. Nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur, elle fit même la moue qui la rendait plus qu'adorable, alors pour ne pas la vexer je lui fis un baiser sur le front et me souris avant de partir dans ses appartements pour prendre ses affaires ce que je fis aussi.

Après que tout le monde est finit de rassembler leurs affaires et de s'être rendus sur la place comme prévu, la reine décida de nous dire un dernier au revoir et donna à Clara un flacon où dedans résidait un petit tourbillon. Puis elle nous laissa partir en disant que nous devions conter les uns sur les autres pour ne pas échouer et nous sortions de cette cité pour faire face à la vraie vie, celle du danger.

**Voilà le chapitre 8 est finit^^**

**il n'y a pas trop d'action et je pense que je mets plus de temps dans l'histoire et certains moments pourraient faire référence au Seigneur des Anneaux dans la Lorien.**

**L'inspiration venait puis partait et revenait comme bon lui semblait.**

**Donc voilà c'est tout pour le moment et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Au revoir, bonne journée, bonne soirée, bonne matinée, bon après-midi et à bientôt.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou, me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre de « Quand l'irréel devient réel »**

**Vous verrez que je suis plus trop dans le livre car là, je pars un peu n'importe où, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les autres. Je crois que j'ai un petit peu d'avance, tant mieux ^.^**

_**Réponse au review anonyme :**_

**Mini Jaggy : merci de ta review. Je crois que tu as eu un petit problème je les eu en deux exemplaires, mais c'est pas grave. Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ce que tu m'aies écris et le hasard fait si bien les choses. Pour l'histoire des deux limes et bien disons que c'était la première fois que j'en écrivais et du coup je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre donc désolée si ça ne t'a pas convenu, je m'améliorais sur les lemons à venir :)**

**Tu es la première à remarquer que Bilbo n'est pas dans la compagnie et je te laisse donc lire la suite pour comprendre. Bonne lecture.**

**Voilà la suite *^* et lâchez vos reviews**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>_

**PVD Clara :**

Nous étions déjà loin de la Zoon est au moment où nous devions partir, Gandalf devait se rendre ailleurs pour « des affaires qui n'ont pas encore lieu d'être révélées ».

Avec la compagnie, nous longeâmes un ruisseau étincelant qui débutait de la cité Zoon. Je me trouvais à la fin de la file avec Bofur mais j'y prêtais peu d'attention perdue dans mes pensées, à me remémorer les brefs souvenirs que j'avais de la Terre terre et à ce rêve que j'ai fait ce matin, de l'apparition de Smaug et de ses paroles incompréhensibles que je voulais expliquer à Gandalf de la signification car même si je ne comprenais pas, je me rappelais de ses dires. Je fus malheureusement sortie de ma rêverie quand je sentis quelqu'un me mettre un coup de poing à l'épaule.

**-Aieuh... **Dis-je seulement l'impression d'avoir la tête dans le cul comme ce matin là.

Je pus voir que c'était Kili le responsable de cela.

**-Oncle Thorin veut te parler. **M'informa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

**-Pas maintenant. **Lui répondis-je simplement.

**-Pourquoi ?**

Je ne répondis rien car je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler. J'adore la solitude et rester toute seule une année ne me posera aucun problème.

**-Je veux être seule.**

**-Pourquoi ? **Me demanda-t-il avec un air enfantin. Quel pot de colle.

Je m'arrêtais et en fit de même en se stoppant devant moi. Je mis mes mains sur les hanches en essayant d'adapter une expression de mécontentement.

**-Pourquoi tu poses sans cesse des questions ? Si je préfère la solitude c'est que je n'aime pas taper la causette pour raconter** **ma vie un point c'est tout !**

Puis je repris mon chemin pour rattraper les autres qui étaient déjà loin. Je le laissais comme ça, en plant. Mais il me rattrapa, me prit par la taille et me souleva pour me mettre sur son épaule. Je déteste qu'on me porte donc je ne dirais pas que je ne me débattis pas, tapant son dos avec mes mains et son torse avec mes pieds.

**-Lâche-moi ! Je t'ordonne de me lâcher salopiot ! **Criais-je tout en me débattant.

Mais cet idiot rigolait deux fois plus.

**-Tu me donnes des ordres ? Eh bien, il va pleuvoir des orcs !**

**-Ça ne veut rien dire !**

**-Parce que tu crois que « salopiot » ça se dit ?**

**-Bien sûr que oui !**

**-Bien sûr que non !**

**-Relâche-moi ! **Lui hurlais-je pour changer la conversation sinon on en aurait jusqu'à demain.

Nous rattrapâmes la compagnie toujours avec ce même paysage. Tandis qu'il m'emmena tout au début de la file, vers Thorin en me portant toujours sur son épaule j'entendis les autres se foutre de ma tronche. _Vous allez me le payer surtout toi Kili !_

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais les fesses au sol car notre cher héritier m'avait laissé tomber par terre sans se soucier de moi et repartit vers son frère au milieu de la file. Ce petit guignol à réussi à me mettre en rogne. Thorin arrêta sa marche et me tandis sa main pour m'aider à me relever mais je refusais car se qui c'était passé dans la Zoon doit être oublié. Je me relevais et je tapais dans mes mains pour enlever la terre qui s'y était invitée. Thorin me prit le bras pour que nous soyons un peu plus loin à l'avant.

**-Je peux savoir où nous allions ? **Demandais-je parce que marcher sans savoir où on va c'est pas génial.

**-Gandalf m'a demandé de nous rendre dans un endroit qui se trouve à l'opposé de notre destination finale.**

**-Comment ça s'appelle ?**

**-Je ne m'en souviens plus.**

Mais bien sûr et moi je suis le pape « Abemus papame », dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas me le dire.

**-Pourquoi vouliez-vous me parler ? **Lui demandais-je car je ne crois pas qu'il voulait me parler d'une destination quelconque.

**-De, si je peux dire notre « relation », je ne veux pas que les autres soient aux courant. **Me répondit-il.

Je tournais la tête en sa direction pour voir sa réaction, il avait un air serin. Là, je reconnais bien Richard Armitage dans toute sa splendeur. Ça me faisait mal au cœur de lui dire ça.

**-En faites, je voudrais que l'on en reste là. Je vous aime mais disons que je ne veux pas être un boulet dans votre quête. Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose pour vous comme pour moi. **

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que je baissais la tête honteuse et ralentis ma marche pour ne plus être à côté de lui. Mais il me saisit par le bras pour le ramener à lui.

**-Vous n'en pensez pas mots. Je ne vous considère pas comme une gène mais comme une alliée, une amie, une femme aimante. Pourquoi de tels propos alors que je vous aime.**

**-Laissez tomber, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai dis ça. **Lui disais-je avec un grand sourire pour lui prouver que je disais n'importe quoi.

Seulement pour moi c'est vrai et restera vrai tant que Smaug n'est pas mort et que toute guerre est quittée la Terre du Milieu et si ça finit comme dans les fictions, je suis sûre de rentrer chez moi et perdre toute personne que j'apprécie.

Il jeta un regard derrière nous pour voir je suppose, où se trouve la compagnie par rapport à nous. Nous marchâmes apparemment à toute vitesse vu qu'ils sont assez loin de nous. Il en profita pour me donner un baiser. Il était différent des premiers que j'ai eus, il était chaud, doux et montrait à quel point il tenait à moi.

Si mes amies me poseraient des questions sur comment je pouvais le savoir, je crois que je leurs répondrais « Il faut être avec la bonne personne et avoir un amour sincère et profond ». Malgré le peu de temps qu'on se connaît je pense que c'est un peu tôt pour dire un amour profond et sincère. Le baiser s'arrêta et nous nous séparâmes car on entendait Kili et Fili courir à vivre allure.

**-Que se passe-t-il ? **Leur demandais-je.

**-Vous le cachez bien votre petit jeu mais pour nous ça ne marche pas, on voit tout et on entend tout ! **Déclarèrent-ils en cœur. En passant chacun leurs bras sur les épaules de Thorin et moi.

**-Vous laissez les autres tout seuls pour vous moquez de notre personne ? **Demanda Thorin furax.

**-Quoi ? À bah c'est pour savoir où on va ? **Demanda Kili.

Il prit ses deux neveux à part, un bras sur l'épaule droit de Kili et l'épaule gauche de Fili. Mais grâce à mes supers oreilles trop stylées je peux entendre à cette distance.

**-Nous allons à bag end dans la Comté, Gandalf voulait nous trouver un cambrioleur. **Leur renseigna-t-il.

**-Mais nous avons Clara ! **Rétorqua Kili.

**-Elle n'a pas l'étoffe d'une cambrioleuse. **Lui expliqua Fili.

Mais à partir du moment où Fili parlait, j'ai arrêté d'écouter pour rejoindre les autres derrière en prenant bien mon temps devant les trois Durins. J'ai pu quand même voir qu'ils me regardaient on aurait dit comme dans One Piece : la bouche jusqu'au sol.

**-Vous venez ? **Demandais-je au reste de la compagnie.

**-Eh bien jeune fille, nos trois héritiers étaient entrain de parler et quand ils sont à l'écart c'est pour des affaires personnelles. **Me répondit Balin.

**-Mais nan, ne vous inquiétez pas. Reprenons notre route plus vite nous y arriverons et plus vite nous pourrons déloger le dragon. **Disais-je avec un air joyeux.

**-Vous nous faites penser à notre jeune héritier pour votre bonne humeur.**

**-Vous pouvez me tutoyer. **Lui disais-je en lui coupant la parole.

**-Bien, faites-en de même. **Me répondit-il avec un sourire au coin que je pus voir malgré sa barbe.

Je lui rendis son sourire et nous nous mîmes en routes vers la Comté car moi, les deux héritiers et Thorin le savent sauf que eux, ne savent pas que je le sais. Je m'embrouille un peu le cerveau mais je me comprends. Enfin bref, nous marchâmes toute la matinée et firent une pause pour nous restaurer et reprîmes aussi vite qu'on s'était arrêtés.

Je me trouvais en milieu de file à côté de Dwalin. C'est fou ça, tout le monde parle et nous deux rien, une mouche qui vole, nous nous contentons de marcher. L'ambiance ressemblait à un enterrement entre nous deux. Nous sommes maintenant sortit de la forêt et nous nous retrouvâmes là où les orcs nous avaient pourchassé mais que grâce à Radagast le Brun qui a pu faire une petite diversion nous continuons notre route. Nous fîmes donc marche arrière pour nous retrouver vers le butin des trolls. Ils n'ont pas bougés d'un poil mais nous nous attardâmes pas là-dessus car nous devions arriver avant demain soir donc on ne s'arrêta pas tout de suite. Nous continuons en passant devant la vieille ferme où je me trouvais quand j'ai débarqué ici par le plus grand des hasards. Cela allait faire 1 mois que je suis ici, je me demande si je suis morte, dans le coma ou tout simplement disparue de la Terre. Ma sœur me manque, mes chats me manquent et mes amies aussi me manquent. Malgré que j'ai mon téléphone avec des photos d'eux, ça ne les remplacera pas. Je ne prêtais pas attention où j'allais la preuve : je me suis éclatée le nez contre le dos de Kili, même un jeune nain ça à de gros biscoteaux. Je me reculais pour me frotter le nez, heureusement je n'avais rien de cassé et je ne saignais pas.

**-Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? **Lui demandais-je tout en continuant de frotter mon nez.

**-Rien, des vieux souvenirs. Regarde où tu vas la prochaine fois. **Répondit-il en souriant comme un enfant de 5 ans.

**-Très drôle...**

Puis il se remit en route. La nuit allait bientôt tomber en vue du soleil qui commençait à partir laissant place à une lune scintillante. Je regardais ce magnifique spectacle, ne bougeant pas.

**-Puisque la petite ne veux pas bouger et que plus loin il n'y a pas d'abris, je propose de passer la nuit ici. Êtes-vous de mon avis ? **Proposa Balin.

**-Bofur, Bifur et Gloin allez chercher du bois. Kili, Fili et Clara allez surveiller les poneys et ne les faites pas partir. Les autres préparez le campement.** Ordonna Thorin, on voit bien là un roi autoritaire envers ses sujets.

Pourquoi je dois me retrouver avec les deux frères pour surveiller quatorze poneys ? Remarque je préfère faire ça que de devoir aller chercher du bois ou encore attendre que la repas soit fait. Vivement qu'on arrive chez Bilbo, bien que la nourriture de Bombur soit on va dire « mangeable » je crois que je préférerais celui du hobbit qui dans le film à l'air succulente. Donc avec le super trio de choc la garde des poneys promet d'être marrante et partir faire la ronde. Je mis mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon pour tritouiller mon smartphone.

Qu'est-ce que je m'emmerde, ça fait même pas trente minutes que je suis là et je m'ennuie.

Ah mais j'y pense j'ai des jeux dessus, je peux bien y jouer mais d'un côté je dois surveiller les poneys et si j'y joue les deux autres vont regarder et plus personnes pour garder en plus sa mange de la batterie. Où alors, je peux contempler la fiole avec la mini tornade mais je crois que ça va m'endormir plus qu'autre chose. Je me mis dans un coin et m'assis en face des poneys de Bombur, Dawlin, Gloin et Balin et prit mon téléphone en main pour jouer à Flappy Bird, mon jeu préféré vu que mon meilleur score pour une débutante et de vingt-cinq.

_Boing, boing, boing, cling, boing, boing ,cling, boing, boing, boing, cling, PAF !_

**-Ah mais nan ! Deux, la honte ! **Me plaignais-je.

Avant de recommencer une partie je lançais un regard aux poneys parce que j'ai pas envies de jouer à cache-cache avec eux ! Mais heureusement ils étaient là en train de dormir, je rejoignis les deux autres zigotos qui s'arrêtaient car je pense qu'ils allaient partir me chercher pour rentrer au campement étant donné que les poneys de leur côté dormaient.

**-Qu'est-ce ? **Me demanda Fili en montrant de son doigt mon téléphone.

Merde, j'avais complètement oublié de le remettre dans ma poche mais je le fis à la suite.

**-Ça n'a aucune importance. **Lui répondis-je en retournant au camps.

La plus part des nains dormaient sauf Thorin qui avait le premier tour de garde, Balin et Bofur qui fumaient un peu à l'écart des autres. Dès que nous faisions notre apparition, les fumeurs partirent dormir avec les deux frères. J'allais partir vers un petit ruisseau qui n'est pas très loin car pour moi l'hygiène c'est comme la musique, c'est sacré mais je fus retenue par Thorin qui m'appela pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

**-Où allez-vous, seule et dans la pénombre ?**

**-Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je préfère me laver le plus souvent possible sans avoir les autres sur le dos, donc si vous me le permettez.**

**-On ne sait pas de quoi regorge les alentours. Comment allez-vous vous défendre si un orc ou tout autre chose horrible vous attaque ? **Me demanda-t-il avec un éclat dans ses yeux pour faire comprendre qu'en faite,il se fout de ma tronche.

**-Eh bien je viens d'apprendre que j'ai un certain don, je n'aurais qu'à l'utiliser. **Répondis-je sur le même air que lui.

**-Vous ne le maîtrisez pas.**

Au début je voulais lui répondre comme ceux de mon lycée mais j'adore sortir mes grandes phrases.

**-Qui vivra verra !** Lui rétorquais-je avec un grand sourire, les sourcils haussés et les mes deux avant bras de lever.

Sa réaction put être prédit à l'avance car à chaque fois que je sors ça, tout le monde me dévisage. _Que voulez-vous, j'adore ces phrases philosophique ! _Puis je partis vers un ruisseau non loin de là. J'enlevais mon épée qui était accrochée à ma ceinture que j'enlevais aussi,ma sacoche que Cybellia m'avait donné en même temps que la fiole, mes bottines, mon pantalon et mon haut mais je gardais mes sous-vêtements. De toute façon je peux me baigner toute la nuit, vu la pénombre il doit pas être loin de minuit voir une heure du matin et être insomniaque ne va pas arranger les choses. J'entrais dans l'eau qui était gelée. _J'ai froid ! Ça peut pas marcher comme les douches ? Régler l'eau de la température que l'on exige ! _

Dans ma sacoche j'avais mis une bouteille de gel douche que j'avais piqué discretos chez les yvridios et j'en mis une noisette dans ma main et me frottais le corps même sous l'eau, tant pis si ça mousse pas, du moment que je sens bon et propre, c'est l'essentiel. Puis je pris celui pour les cheveux puis me les frottaient et me les rinçaient en plongeant la tête sous l'eau. Je m'assieds dans l'eau où j'avais pied et où celle-ci m'arrivais jusqu'en haut de la poitrine et je regardais le ciel. Toutes sortes d'étoiles accompagnaient la lune, elles au moins avaient leur place et moi pas. Je suis une humaine qui vit sur la Terre et je me retrouve propulsée en Terre du Milieu en yvridio, là ou je n'ai pas ma place. Cette pensée me fit penser à une chanson que j'adore, étant donné qu'il n'y a personne pour m'écouter je me mis à chanter.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on_

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_Cuz this could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

Somewhere only we know de Lily Allen une chanson que j'adore, rien que la mélodie qui est sublime...

La nuit allait bientôt partir pour laisser un soleil timide faire son apparition car au loin on pouvait apercevoir un dégradé rosé.

Mais je dû stopper cette observation car un bruit de branche cassée se fit entendre derrière moi. Je peux peut-être utiliser mon pouvoir mais si je me loupe je suis pas dans la misère. _Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ! _Vu que j'étais à quelques centimètres de la rive que je pris discrètement mon épée car elle faisait un peu trempette dans l'eau c'était un jeu d'enfant, donc je la pris et la ramenais vers moi, je me déplaçais d'au moins un mètre pour être quand même assez loin du bord. _Bon, fais comme dans les fictions où les filles ont des supers pouvoirs, concentre-toi._ _Concentre-toi, concentre-toi, c'est la clé de la réussite ou de l'échec._ Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais de mieux que je pouvais, je voyais comme dans Avatar quand ils entrent dans les espèces de machines, puis je vis une tornade semblable à celle de la fiole. Je demandais qu'elle grandisse pour faire propulser mon ennemi devant moi pour lui accorder le coup de grâce. Dans mon « subconscience » je la vis grandir, grandir que tout explosa et que je dus ouvrir les yeux et je vis Thorin, devant moi, trempé de la tête au pied. Par réflexe, je me dirigeais vers lui, mis une main sur son épaule et m'accroupis.

**-Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis sincèrement désolée Thorin, je vous avais pris pour un ennemi ! **Lui disais-je un peu affolée mais au moins, ça à peu-être marché ?

Il me regarda avec un sourire sur le visage.

**-Je suis épaté mais la prochaine fois promettez de ne pas confondre « allié » et « ennemi ».**

**-Promis ! ** Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Nous nous mîmes debout et sortîmes de l'eau pour nous asseoir sur la berge. Je pris mes vêtements et les enfilèrent mais je fis tomber mon téléphone quand je voulus mettre mon pantalon. _Eh merde ! _Thorin le regarda d'un air stupéfiait pendant deux petites minutes puis me le rendait, je le repris et le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il s'allongea et tendit ses bras comme pour m'accueillir contre lui, je l'acceptais avec joie. Je me calais dans ses bras et il me donna un baiser sur le front, je m'endormis pendant quelques minutes car il faut quand même dormir quand on a eut une rude journée à marcher mais pas trop quand même.

Vers, je crois, cinq heure du matin, Thorin me réveilla en disant qu'il fallait en faire de même avec les autres pour partir et nous rendre le plus tôt possible à bag end. Donc nous partîmes réveiller les autres qui dormaient comme des loirs, ils préparèrent leurs affaires et nous reprîmes la route vers notre cher petit hobbit.

La marche dura des heures et des heures mais pour moi le temps passa très vite car avec Kili nous ne faisions que de pouffer de rire en me racontant les fabuleuses histoires avec Fili de quand ils étaient petits, c'était hilarant ! Nous arrivions à bag end vers les sept heure du soir, en tout cas la nuit était présente.

**-Où sommes-nous ? **Demanda Gloïn.

Personne répondit à sa question car trop peu d'entre nous le savent, ce qui le fit rager au vu des messes basses dans sa barbe. Thorin qui se trouvait en bout de file, chercha la maison du hobbit d'où, normalement, un signe y était dessiné grâce au bâton de Gandalf. Notre route fus stoppée par un fermier au vu de son allure et de son terrain. Il nous dit que nous ne pouvions continuer notre route avec nos poneys donc on les lui laissa, Balin lui donna de l'argent et nous partîmes à la recherche du trou de notre hobbit dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour moi et Kili dont, nous continuons à rire comme des crétins.

**Voilà, un grand chapitre pour avant la rentrée de mars ( Zone B) qui était plus long que les autres. J'ai voulu arrêter ici pour ne pas vous dire comment se passera le fabuleux repas de Bilbo au vu de notre chère Clara. En plus, j'ai de l'avance (d'un jour) (u,u)/ c'est important ! Bon je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et surtout, lâchez vos reviews XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me voici avec une semaine de retard et je ne suis pas venue les mains vides (enfin le cerveau vide-_-) **!

**Ben oui, je suis venue avec ce chapitre qui sort tout juste de mon petit ordi-four,**

**merci en tout cas de vos supers reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Mini-Jaggy : Merci de ta review et ce n'est pas grave ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper. Je vais essayer de développer leur relation au cours de l'histoire et pour la conversation entre Clara et Kili et bien... Tu verras :)**

**Apple : Merci pour ton avis et ce n'est pas grave, je te force pas quand même (si ? O.O), Oui j'essaie de mettre une petite touche d'humour (bizarre) sinon se serait pas terrible mais ça peut déplaire pour certaine personne (après je ne sais pas). Il faut savoir que notre petite Clara est une boule d'énergie sauf quand il s'agit d'amûûûûr (roucoulement) avec notre cher petit Thorin ^-^**

**Ma sœur/béta m'a fait un énorme caprice pour qu'une chanson soit en anglais.**

**Sur-ce la suite pour nos chères et impatientes lectrices:)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>_

**PDV Clara :**

Nous attendions depuis une heure environs le moment où Gandalf allait revenir car apparemment il devait nous rejoindre pour que nous nous rendions à la maison du hobbit.

Voyant que le vieil homme ne venait pas, Thorin décida d'y aller en nous ordonnant d'attendre sans provoquer des catastrophes. Mais au bout de dix minutes, Dawlin s'impatienta et décida de retrouver notre roi. Cette fois-ci Balin décida de s'y rendre ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps. Pendant ce temps-là, je repensais à se que m'avait dit Kili au sujet de son frère mais celui qui m'a le plus plût, c'est quand il fut poursuivis dans tout le château à cause de son petit frère qui avait détruit les plantations de son oncle et avait laissé les petites armes de Fili pour le faire passer pour le fautif et voir surtout la tête de Thorin. Le pauvre Fili, il ne devait rien comprendre à se qu'il lui arrivait et sans m'en rendre compte je me mis à rire mais discrètement pour ne pas me faire remarquer comme étant une folle.

**-Eh bien alors, Clara, on rigole toute seule. Je peux savoir pourquoi ? **Me demanda Fili.

Kili m'avait interdis de dire quoi-que se soit sur se qu'il m'avait raconté mais juste pour voir la tête de ces derniers quand je leur dirais et en plus, devant toute la compagnie.

**-Eh bien, je...**

**-Rien du tout ! **Rétorqua Kili en me coupant la parole et en me mettant sa main sur ma bouche pour pas que je parle.

Je dû lécher sa main qui avait un goût extrêmement horrible pour qu'il enlève cette main puante de ma bouche qui elle, était propre.

**-Non mais t'es bizarre ! **Cria-t-il en s'essuyant sa main dans mes cheveux.

**-Non mais sans gêne ! Fais comme chez toi surtout ! **Lui répliquais-je sur le même ton.

**-On est dehors et dans la Comté comment je peux être chez moi ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**-C'est une expression, inculte ! **Lui répondis-je sèchement.

**-Oh ! **Cria Fili pour que nous arrêtions notre dispute qui n'avait ni queue ni tête.

**-QUOI ?! **Demandais-je avec Kili avec une super synchronisation qui fit rire les autres membres de la compagnie.

Nous tournâmes le dos et croisèrent les bras en faisant la moue, ce qui fit augmenter les rires des autres.

**-Bon allé ! C'est pas tout mais les autres ne sont pas revenus. Kili et Clara, venez avec moi, on va aller trouver les autres ! **Déclara Fili.

Je me tournais à moitié en direction de Kili, ce dernier en fit de même. Nous nous regardâmes un instant, puis on échangeâmes nos plus beaux sourires moqueurs et nous regardâmes ensuite Fili.

L'aîné ne fit pas attention qu'avec son cadet on allait le faire bouillir de rage, mais je ferais ce même traitement de faveur au plus jeune car ma petite vengeance n'a toujours pas vu le jour.

**-Ok ! **Répondîmes avec cette parfaite synchronisation.

Fili commença à marcher et moi et Kili en firent de même mais je me retrouvais très vite entre les deux garçons : l'aîné à ma droite et le cadet à ma gauche avec en supplément, un bras sur chacune de mes épaules. Nous commençâmes à chercher la maison du hobbit. Sur notre chemin nous ne croisâmes personne si ce n'est que des hobbits saouls ou mangeant sur leur terrasse ou encore dans leur trou. C'est plus joli que dans le film mais ça n'arrive pas à la cheville des cités des elfes.

**-Là ! **Cria Kili en pointant du doigt une porte ou un F était dessiné dessus, le maison de Bilbo Baggin.

**-Pourquoi un F ? **demandais-je car je n'ai aucun souvenir à quoi ça correspondait dans le film.

Il me dévisagèrent que quelques secondes qui semblaient pour moi une heure. Fili prit la parole et m'expliqua.

**-Ce n'est pas un F comme les autres. On cherchait un cambrioleur pour reconquérir Erebor et nous avions décidé que celui qui le trouvera, devra graver un F disant que le cambrioleur a été trouvé.**

**-D'accord mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi un F ?**

**-C'est du khuzdul est un signe pour nous les nains. Ne cherche pas à savoir, c'est Gandalf qui a décidé ça. **M'expliqua plus clairement Kili.

**-Ok... **Répondis-je en n'ayant toujours pas compris, foutu cerveau !

Fili enleva son bras de mon épaule et se dirigea vers la propriété de Bilbo, ouvrant le portail en bois pour pouvoir accéder à la porte d'entrée. Kili le suivit mais au lieu de passer par le portillon comme toute personne normale, il sauta au dessus et rejoignit son frère, un vrai gamin. Je dus moi aussi me rendre devant l'entrée toujours entre les deux frères. Fili donna trois gros coups de poings sur la porte verte et quelques instants après Bilbo vient nous ouvrir. Je crois que je vais suivre les deux frères.

**-Fili,**

**-Kili**

**-Et Clara !**

**-Pour vous servir ! **Dîmes moi et les deux autres en synchronisant nos voix.

Le résultat était médiocre avec ma voix aiguë et les leurs graves.

**-Vous devez être notre cambrioleur ! **S'exclama Kili.

Je lui mis un coup de coude dans ses côtes. Bon, je vais réciter carrément le film.

**-Vous devez être Bilbo Baggin ?**

**-C-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?**

Mais personne ne répondit à sa question car à la place nous commencions à entrer dans sa demeure qui est plus grand que je l'imaginais. Ils balancèrent leurs armes sur notre pauvre hobbit et ils essuyèrent leurs pieds sur les vieux meubles de Bilbo. Celui-ci était fou de rage car trop de nains squattèrent sa maison, il laissa tomber les armes par-terre et me fit face.

**-Excusez-moi de mon comportement ma dame.**

**-Ce n'est rien. **Lui répondis-je calmement car on entendait bien dans sa voix de la panique.

**-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi êtes vous avec ses nains ? **Me demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt Dwalin, Balin, Fili et Kili.

Je rigolais légèrement devant son attitude et avec ses bouclettes il ressemble à un enfant apeuré.

**-Eh bien, disons que... Le hasard a voulu que je me retrouve avec eux. **

Avec se que je viens de lui dire, ça ne va pas l'aider. Mais je pense pas qu'il va y réfléchir bien longtemps vu que les autres membres de la compagnie viennent de frapper à la porte. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers Balin pour savoir où était Thorin. D'accord, dans le film il se perd deux fois mais là vu que ce n'est pas du tout dans l'histoire...

**-Balin, où est Thorin ? **

Il me regarda puis me répondit.

**-Je ne sais pas. Entre nous, il a du se perdre car notre leader est fort mais n'a pas le sens de l'orientation.**

Mais je ne pus continuer car la compagnie entrait en trombe et commençait à dévaliser le garde-mangé. Des assiettes, des choppes de bières, des fourchettes, des couteaux et la nourriture volaient de partout. Je devais me baisser, aller à ma gauche ou à ma droite pour pas en prendre dans la figure.

**-Voulez-vous du vin ma dame ? **Me demanda Dori en me le montrant.

**-Il a un petit goût fruité. **Rajouta-t-il.

**-Pourquoi pas, merci beaucoup Dori. **Lui dis-je en prenant le verre de ses mains et avec un grand sourire qui le fit rougir.

Je le regardais partir vers les vins de Bilbo et en prit un qu'il versa dans un autre verre, qu'il donna à Gandalf. J'apportais mon verre à mes lèvres et goûtais ce vin. Il avait un goût exquis ! Moi qui ne boit jamais de vins ou autres boissons alcoolisées, il est tout simplement délicieux. On sent bien les fruits rouges.

**-Clara tu viens déguster la nourriture de notre hobbit ? C'est super bon ! **Demanda Kili.

**-Heu...**

**-Allez viens ! **Me coupa-t-il en me prenant par le bras pour nous emmener vers les autres qui commençaient déjà à manger et Fili qui aplatissait des tomates, du pain et du fromage pour demander qui voulait de la bière.

**-Tu en veux ? **Me demanda-t-il en me montrant une choppe.

**-Non merci.**

**-Pourquoi, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ?**

**-Disons que ce n'est pas ma boisson préférée.**

Il n'insista pas plus et continua à demander aux autres, Kili me fit asseoir entre lui et Ori.

A peine eu-je le temps de m'asseoir qu'ils burent d'une traite leur choppe en n'en faisant dégouliner sur leur barbe puis ils partirent sur un concours de rots. Et là je me posais la question du siècle : QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS LA ?!

Pendant que je gueulais à ma conscience, les autres commençaient déjà à chanter.

_Blunt the knives bend the forks !_

_Smash the bottle and burn the corks !_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates !_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates !_

_Cut the cloth tread on the fat !_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat !_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor !_

_Splash the wine on every door !_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl _

_Pound them up with a thumping pole _

_And when you've finished if they are whole,_

_Send tge down the hall to roll !_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates !_

**BAM BAM BAM !**

**-Le voilà. **Dit Gandalf qui avait perdus son sourire.

Pas de doute c'est Thorin. Bilbo partit ouvrir la porte et laissa entrer le leader.

**-Vous avez dit que c'était facile à trouver. Résultat je me suis perdus deux fois. Heureusement qu'il y a le signe sur la porte. **Déclara Thorin en lançant son manteau dans les bras de Bilbo.

**-Comment ça un signe ? Non, c'est impossible, la porte à été repeinte la semaine dernière.**

**-Il y en a un, je l'ai gravé moi-même. **Avoua Gandalf en refermant la porte.

Mais je ne voulais participer à leur conversation et je m'éloignais et me rendis dans un salon.

Une cheminée avec un feu allumé servait à éclairer la pièce, malgré que celle-ci ne soit bien éclairée. Je m'asseyais dans un des deux fauteuils présent dans la pièce. Je ne pus contempler longtemps le feu car j'entendais la respiration d'un nain non loin de moi.

**-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec les autres ?** Me demanda Bofur qui sortait de la cuisine se trouvant juste derrière moi.

**-J'aime bien la solitude et puis, il me semble que c'est Bilbo le concerné de la soirée. Je ne vais pas m'imposer. **Lui répondis-je en recommençant ma contemplation.

**-Très bien, ça ne vous gêne pas que je retourne auprès des autres ?**

**-Non non, je ne vais pas vous retenir. **Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Puis il partir retrouver les autres me laissant seule.

Mais je ne restais pas indéfiniment seule car Bilbo fit un malaise et Gandalf l'emmena dans sa chambre et me demanda de lui apporter du thé. Je dus aller dans la cuisine et ouvrir deux placards en hauteur pour trouver celle où il rangeait ses tasses. J'en pris donc une et trouva un petit bocal d'herbe et vu l'odeur, c'était des feuilles de thé. J'en pris une petite quantité et une cuillère qui était sur l'évier et je fis le mélange que je donnais au hobbit enroulé dans une couverture assis sur une chaise. Quand je lui donnais les nains rechantèrent une chanson : misty mountains.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,  
>To dungeons deep and caverns old,<br>We must away, ere break of day,  
>To find our long-forgotten gold.<br>The pines were roaring on the heights,  
>The winds were moaning in the night,<br>The fire was red, it flaming spread,  
>The trees like torches blazed with light.<em>

Et sur ces paroles, Bilbo nous donna des chambres et nous y passâmes la nuit. Thorin, Kili, Fili, Gandalf et moi nous retrouvâmes dans des chambres à part.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 10 terminé.<strong>**

****J'espère qu'il vous à plû car j'ai passé toutes mes journées à écrire et désolée pour la longueur.****

****Laissé une review si vous avez aimé ou pas:)****

****Merci et à la prochaine !****


	11. Chapter 11

**Me voilà avec le chapitre onze , n'empêche ça va faire trois mois que j'ai commencé cette histoire *émue***

**je suis en retard de cinq semaines ? Pour ce chapitre l'inspiration est partie prendre des vacances et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire, mais pour le bien d'autrui et de moi-même, les chapitres seront postés toutes les ou deux semaines pour que je prenne mon temps et que les chapitres soient excellents même si pour moi je trouve pas que se soit le cas mais tant que ça vous plaît :)**

**Ah oui, j'ai fait une autre fiction « Ne jamais juger quelqu'un sur sa race » du seigneur des anneaux. Mais pas de panique car ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais abandonner celle-ci.**

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, ça fait très plaisir et marctataque à qui j'ai fait sa fête si c'est pour lire la première phrase et me dire que c'est trop long ben comment dire... les lecteurs préfèrent lire de longs chapitres (je pense) et non des tout petits, ça me fait mal au cœur de dire ça mais ne lit pas si tu me fait ce genre de réflexion.**

_**Réponse au review anonyme :**_

**Apple : merci beaucoup et tant mieux si tu aimes ^^ en plus ça fait 2 mois que tu me suis j'en suis heureuse tout plein :)**

**Entre Kili et Clara ainsi que Fili ne l'oublions pas vu que les héritiers sont les benjamins de la compagnie et avec Clara en plus, ils ne sont plus tout seuls. Mais je pensais à un arbre généalogique si Thorin et Clara se marient cette dernière sera leur tante ? Bon je m'embrouille un peu:P.**

**Je te laisse lire ce chapitre^.^**

**Merci à celles qui me suivent depuis le début et moi je vous dis : BONNE LECTURE !**

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

**PVD Clara :**

La première fois depuis que nous sommes repartis de Zoon je pus dormir sur un bon lit moelleux, le rêve. On voit que ce n'est pas pareil qu'à même le sol car tous mes muscles me faisaient moins souffrir. Je me fiche de l'heure qu'il est mais vu que je suis bien réveillée, je me levais donc de ce moelleux et me postais devant un grand miroir à la bordure dorée qui ce trouvait juste en face de moi. C'était à peine si je me reconnaissais. Mon visage était plus fin dû à la perte de poids, mes yeux étaient légèrement cernés, mon teint plus blafard que d'habitude, mes cheveux m'arrivaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse et au lieu d'être brun ils se penchaient sur du blond, mes formes étaient moins voluptueuses qu'avant, mes oreilles se faisaient plus voir qu'auparavant et il me semble aussi avoir pris quelques centimètres vu que le miroir était environ 20 centimètre de moins que moi, bizarre moi qui me semblait pas plus grande que la compagnie ? L'avaient-ils remarqué ? Peut importe, si je ne me dépêche pas à me préparer et à les rejoindre dans le hall, je crois qu'ils vont partir sans moi pas que j'ai pas envie de partir.

Pour ma tenue je me changeais littéralement en me mettant une grande tunique vert pâle qui m'arrivait jusqu'aux cuisses avec un leggings marron, des bottes noires et mes longs cheveux je fis trois nattes : une derrière, une à droite et une à gauche. Je ne ressemblais à rien certes mais c'est pratique si je veux fouetter quelqu'un, un allié comme un ennemi quelle importance du moment qu'il ne sont pas morts je risque pas de me faire poursuivre. Bon je dois avouer que ma coupe est à chier...

Après avoir finit les derniers détails sur ma personne, je sortis enfin en prenant mon sac et me je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Il n'y avait personne, même pas une mouche ou de la poussière peut être que les hobbits sont maniaques qui sait.

Mais un nain ne dormait pas car je pouvais entendre sa respiration qui était assez forte pour mon ouïe sauf que je ne pouvais pas savoir qui c'était. Je me rendis au salon d'où je voulais savoir qui était-ce et en y allant je vis Thorin assis sur un fauteuil entrain de fumer avec sa pipe. Je restais où j'étais c'est-à-dire dans l'embrasure tout en le fixant. _Il est canon quand il a un air sérieux. _

Non mais je m'emporte là, reprend toi ma chérie c'est pas en matant un nain que ta relation s'améliora.

**-Vous êtes bien matinal jeune fille. **Me dit Thorin d'une voix grave qui me fit sursauter.

Je me tournais la tête en sa direction et je pus voir qu'il me fixait ou du moins l'endroit où je me trouvais. Il se leva de son siège et vint à moi. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et avec ses pouces il me caressait les joues, il rapprocha son visage du mien, la chaleur me monta aux joues et il scella nos lèvres. Nous nous embrassâmes doucement jusqu'à que nos poumons soient vides.

**-Bonjour ! **Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

**-Bonjour. **Me répondit-il en me rendant mon sourire avant que nous nous embrassions de nouveau.

Mes bras allèrent derrière son cou et les mains qui devaient aller dans mes cheveux se stoppèrent.

**-Qu'est-ce donc cette coiffure ? **Me demanda-t-il en regardant mes nattes et en y touchant du bout des doigts.

**-Génial nan ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne mord pas ! **Lui rassurais-je en faisant un grand sourire.

Il rigola discrètement avant de me donner un rapide baiser et partir réveiller les autres qui dormaient partout sauf dans le salon et les chambres que Bilbo leur avait proposé. Le leader donna de légers coups de pieds aux membres de la compagnie afin qu'ils puissent être prêt pour partir au levé du soleil. _Pas de Gandalf en vu ? Il nous abandonne pas j'espère ?_

**-Que c'est beau. **Dit une voix derrière moi me sortant de mes pensées.

**-Quoi ? **Dis-je à moi-même.

Mais heureusement quand je me retournais je vis les deux frères et par habitude je courais pour les prendre dans mes bras afin que je puisse faire une accolade qu'ils me rendirent vu que leurs bras se serrèrent autour de mon bassin.

**-Je voudrais vivre pendant des années si j'ai droit à des câlins de ce genre tous les matins. **Avoua Fili en souriant.

**-Pareil pour moi. **Rajouta Kili sur un air enfantin.

Je resserrais mes bras et leur avoua en souriant de toutes mes dents.

**-Bien sûr ! Vous êtes comme des frères pour moi et les premières personnes à m'accepter.**

Ils me firent reculer et se mirent de chaque côté de moi : Kili à ma droite et Fili à ma gauche.

**-Tu es aussi une sœur pour nous ! **Compléta Kili.

Les deux frères me firent un bisous sur chaque joue et avec la moustache de Fili qui me faisait des chatouilles.

**-Je vous adore mais la compagnie va bientôt partir, allons préparer nos affaires. **Déclarais-je.

Nous nous séparâmes pour prendre nos affaires et une fois ceci fait, nous nous retrouvâmes avec le reste de la compagnie dans le hall de la tanière. Les nains grognèrent car ils ne pouvaient dormir longtemps ou qu'ils sont déçus d'avoir fait tant de chemins pour repartir les mains vides, sans cambrioleur. Quand Balin ouvrit la porte pour partir nous aperçûmes Gandalf se tenant devant le portillon à faire exploser des feux d'artifices aux enfants qui étaient autour de lui à rigoler, crier, sourire et à les rattraper.

**-Bonjour mon ami, comment vous sentez vous ce matin ? **Dit Balin avec le sourire aux lèvres.

**-Très bien mon ami. Pouvions-nous partir ? **Demanda le vieux magicien en nous regardant tour à tour mais son visage s'assombrit à l'absence du hobbit.

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais Thorin commença à partir en direction de la ferme où nos poneys avaient passé la nuit. Les autres le suivirent et les enfants partirent apeurés de voir des nains dans la Comté, elle qui est si paisible et où les étrangers ne s'y rendent jamais.

Nous fîmes le chemin de la veille mais en sens inverse et nous fûmes rapidement à la l'écurie. Pendant que Thorin parlait avec le gérant, je me mis en fin de troupeau et regardais le chemin derrière moi à attendre que notre hobbit vienne même si dans le film il les rejoint quand ils sont dans la forêt, enfin normalement. Je me retournais pour voir où en était Thorin mais à la place quelque chose de doux, à poil et tout chaud se frotta à ma tête et nattes à la fois.

**-Cerise !** Dis-je en caressant mon poney.

C'est la première fois que je m'attachais à un poney car quand j'étais petite je fis une chute de cheval qui me cassa une côte, depuis je faisais très attention en ne m'approchant plus de ces bêtes mais Cerise est une exception. Je regardais les nains qui eux étaient sur leur poney, je fis donc pareil en installant mes affaires sur mon poney. Et nous commençâmes notre voyage sans hobbit mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'il va venir (NDA genre...) et donc je pariais sur ça quand les nains me le demandèrent, en faite moi, Gandalf, Bofur, Kili et Fili pariaient 10 pièces d'or que Bilbo allait venir.

**-ATTENDEZ !** Cria une voix derrière nous.

Tout le monde se retourna et tous purent voir que c'était notre hobbit : Bilbo Baggin.

Il tendit le papier de recrutement de la compagnie.

**-Je l'ai signé ! Je l'ai signé !**

Il le donna à Balin et pendant que le vieux nain regardait si tout était ok, Bilbo regarda d'un mauvais œil le poney de Balin puis il me regarda et me fit un sourire crispé mais moi je lui en fit un signifiant que j'étais contente de le voir parmi nous, ce qui le fit légèrement rougir et tourna la tête vers le vieux nain qui déclara à tout le monde que tout était en ordre.

**-Bienvenu dans la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne !**

**-Donnez-lui un poney ! **Ordonna Thorin.

Bilbo qui est allergique aux chevaux faisait tout pour ne pas en avoir un, quitte à faire le voyage à pied mais c'était sans compter le fait que Kili et Fili le prirent par les aisselles et le mirent sur un poney. Il tenait les rênes loin de son visage et nous pûmes reprendre la route. Cette fois-ci, on commençait vraiment la REconquête d'Erebor avec notre cambrioleur. Direction la montagne Solitaire et délogerons le dragon : Smaug la Terreur.

**Bon ce chapitre est très court par rapport aux autres mais je m'en excuse et excusez-moi pour mon énorme retard mais vu que les vacances approchaient j'enchaînais interro sur interro. (béta : genre... .)**

**Bon alors ça vous a plus ? Dîtes-le moi en laissant une review s'il vous plaît *puppy eyes* *W***

**A la prochaine ! (enfin si vous voulez une suite)**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !  
>Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre...<br>Oui, alors j'ai énormément de retard pour des raisons familiales et pour manque d'inspiration et vu que je suis en 4e et que mes profs sont horriblement chiants, j'ai plein de travail T-T et... et... et... Et pour faire durer le plaisir d'avoir la suite XD (oui bon j'ai exagéré là c'est plus du plaisir mais de l'agacement), je tiens donc à m'excuser (sincères excuses ! ^-^)  
>J'ai écrit cette fiction en écoutant du Linkin Park à fond, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira malgré les longs délais d'attente.<br>Je tiens à vous dire que ma sœur est entrée à la fac de médecine et donc les corrections de cette fiction se feront tard donc je suis sincèrement désolée mais avec moi vous devriez toujours attendre... sorry :(  
><strong>

**RRA :  
><strong>

**Apple : eh bien je suis heureuse que tu veux la suite, ça prouve que tu aimes mon histoire même si les horaires ne sont ABSOLUMENT PAS RESPECTEES ! Relation Clara/Thorin ? Ben en fait je m'y perds un peu... Je ne sais pas s'ils sont en couple, couchette d'un soir (chose que je ne veux pas du tout), mariés (par tout de suite ou pas du tout) ou... ou... ou autre chose ! Dans tous les cas si elle fait partie de leur famille alors c'est sûr, y aura des joyeux. Sur-ce je te laisse lire ce chapitre que je l'espère long (même si mes chapitres ne font que 5 pages minimums -_-)**

**Comme je suis une grande fan de chaton jolie (je sais pas l'écriture du pseudo et je m'en excuse mais en gros c'est l'auteur de « l'aube bleu ») je me demandais si vous voulez poser des questions aux personnages de l'histoire . J'essaierais de les faire répondre... En y repensant je crois que c'est « une quête raté » de Darkklinne. C'est juste si ça vous intéresse moi je ne fais pas ce qui pourrait être une perte de temps pour les lecteurs et l'auteur (donc moi).  
>Oui donc... je sais par vous mais j'ai relu ma fiction et... MON STYLE D'ECRITURE ETAIT HORRIBILUS ! et je crois que ça l'ai encore...<strong>

**Bon après tout ce blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-) **

**(! Attention au début ; -P !)  
><strong>

**_Chapitre 12 :_  
><strong>

**PDV Clara :**

_Il me prenait dans ses bras délicatement pour ne pas me casser telle une poupée en porcelaine, nous nous embrassâmes comme si nos vies en dépendaient jusqu'à n'avoir plus d'air dans nos poumons enlevant ou déchirant les vêtements de l'autre. L'air autour de nous était si chaud mais nous ne prêtons pas attention car seul notre partenaire comptait. Nous nous retrouvâmes très vite en tenue d'Adam et Ève. Mais je voulais plus, beaucoup plus et sentant sa bosse, lui aussi en voulait plus. Il se recula un peu pour introduire un doigt en moi, le plaisir était tout à son comble. Je bougeais en même temps que son doigt et emmêla mes mains dans ses cheveux noirs corbeaux. Il se retira puis se plaça juste devant mon centre et s'-_

**-DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE !** Hurla Thorin en donnant quelques légers coups de pied à Bombur et Gloin qui était juste devant lui. 

Je me levais en sursaut, de la bave aux coins de mes lèvres, réalisant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve que j'aurais voulu réalité mais là encore je peux mourir la bouche ouverte sans découvrir ce plaisir tellement fort qui unit deux âmes sœurs pour la vie et même au-delà de la mort. Mais un roi, qui plus est un nain avec une simple huma-, pardon yvridio, le résultat ne sera plus que négatif. Avec son caractère de sauvage et le fait d'avoir toujours la domination sur les autres... Quoique ... en fin de compte cela peut-être bien et ça changera des humains de mon monde, oui maintenant je peux dire humains vu que maintenant je n'en fais plus partie, qui eux sont doux comme des agneaux, qui se donne un genre devant les autres mais se fait bouffer juste après, qui sont que des feignants sans cervelle, qui n'ont que du muscle et pas d'intelligence, qui trompent plus particulièrement leur compagne, en bref pour moi l'homme de la Terre n'est qu'un enfant pourrit gâté et qui se croient fort sur tout mais en fait c'est tout le contraire.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, je me demande bien quelle heure peut-il être... Enfin voyait l'heure où toute la compagnie s'est couchée, ça n'a plus aucun secret. Certains ont voulu en quelque sorte fêter la venue du hobbit dans leur compagnie mais une chose est sûre : ils puent la bière. J'en ai bu moi aussi, je ne vais pas dire le contraire d'ailleurs je tiens bien l'alcool, mais ceux des nains sont vraiment mais alors vraiment, forts. Ce qui fait que j'ai bu à peine mon verre que je me suis endormie face contre terre, imaginez l'air con que je me suis payé mais de toute façon, tous les jours je me paye l'air con alors un de plus ou un de moins ne changera pas grand-chose... Au moins un nain ou un hobbit ou encore un magicien, a pris la peine de me mettre dans ma couche parce que dormir sur une table improvisée avec la face bien collée dessus... Heu... Comment expliquer... J'aurais un cou en un « L » bien perpendiculaire et vu que sur Arda il n'y a pas de Minerve... Je risquerais de rester comme ça toute ma vie. Et puis courir avec la tête penchée, ça me fait juste tordre de rire rien qu'en y pensant, les orcs auront un meilleur accès pour me décapiter et si je veux embrasser Thorin... Ok... SUPER TOPO ! 

Bon revenons au réveil des nains et de moi-même. Gandalf avait décidé que l'on allait refaire le même trajet mais en passant par la demeure d'Elrond car notre cher Thorin s'était bien gardé de nous dire qu'il avait une carte avec des ruines en ancien elfique que seuls les plus hauts elfes savaient déchiffrer, dont Elrond. Ce qui nous ramène à faire tout le chemin du début mais en sens inverse. Mais il y a un truc que je comprends pas trop dans l'histoire : pourquoi ils ont fait ce trajet sans le hobbit car dans « un voyage inattendu » Bilbo les suit. Ils étaient déjà allés le voir . Ou ils n'ont pas du tout pensé à avoir un hobbit de la Comté en guise de voleur . Trop de questions et mon cerveau surchauffent que j'en ai mal au crâne. 

Gandalf et Thorin s'étaient mis d'accord, qu'il faudrait s'arrêter vers la ferme abandonnée donc vers les anciens trolls pour la nuit car maintenant nous connaissions un peu les lieux, ce qui veut dire que... que je sais pas quoi ! Je ne sais pas leur intention alors pourquoi je me prends la tête avec ça ? Maudit cerveau qui veut toujours tout savoir !  
>Donc en résumé : Gandalf et Thorin veulent qu'on passe la nuit vers la ferme où il y a les trolls de pierre donc plus de danger pour les trolls à moins qu'un arbre soit tombé et que plus de soleil donc plus en pierre donc danger ! <p>

Pffou mon cerveau l'a pensé à la vitesse d'éclair que je suis épuisée... Mais j'ai quoi là . Depuis que je suis sur la Terre de milieu mon comportement à changer et pas en bien. J'ai l'impression d'être encore plus bête que je ne l'étais déjà, plus pleurnicheuse et plus bizarre. 

**-Chou Pfoupfé hebur spatchatchaille !** Me dit Bombur qui me sortit de mes pensées et heureusement mais je n'avais pas compris à cause de l'énorme morceau de fromage dans la bouche. 

**-Bombur, je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu m'as dit et est-ce que tu peux au pire manger la bouche FERMEE puis parler où tu le dis avant de manger ! **Le réprimandais-je mais là c'est la goutte d'eau. 

Un gros morceau de fromage atterri sur ma joue alors je prends le manche de mon épée et je le frappe sur le ventre mais tout en prenant la peine d'aller sur la gauche. Comme je l'espérais il recracha tout sauf quand me décalant je n'avais pas vu la pente d'herbe derrière moi et j'y descendis en roulé boulé en mangeant des bestioles, de l'herbe, me prenant des herbes et autres choses visqueuses dans mes cheveux jusqu'à atterrir dans l'eau. Tout le monde rigolait de ma magnifique chorégraphique de gymnastique, je pus même voir un sourire de Thorin, merci super vision de chat. Mais les chats ils peuvent voir de loin . Parce que je m'en rappelle mon chat quand j'étais à une assez grande distance de lui tout en restant dans son champ de vision, eh bien il se tirait genre « OMG UNE CLARA ! ». En tout cas je me suis encore tapée la honte devant tout le monde pour dire qu'elle me colle aux baskets. Étant donné que je contrôle en quelque sorte le vent, j'en profitai pour créer un tourbillon capable de le faire voler, ce qui marcha à la perfection et il atterrit dans l'eau avec un gros « plouf ! ». Cela n'a pas plus au petit Bombur qui décida de me porter sur son épaule et de se jeter dans l'eau une nouvelle fois, sur le dos, avec son poids j'eus beaucoup de mal à remonter ce qui prit pas mal de temps. Quand je fus ressortie je vis tous les nains se jeter dans l'eau, ce qui m'étonne c'est que l'eau présente n'est pas complètement disparu car les nains firent de grosses vagues en y rentrant, Fili et Kiri se jetaient sur moi et me prirent de chaque bout de mon corps c'est-à-dire : Kiri prenait les bras et Fili les jambes. Ils me balancèrent tellement fort et rapidement que j'ai cru que j'allais faire le cent mètre rien qu'en un lancer mais j'atterris sur le dos de Thorin qui par surprise tomba la tête la première dans l'eau. Alors là on était bien lavé et surtout bien mouillé car l'eau ça mouille, super-logique jeune Padawan. Bon heureusement l'eau n'était pas profonde, elle m'arrivait à mi-ventre. Mais j'étais jetée dans tous les sens tel un sac à patates avec ces nains !  
>-Excusez-moi Thorin ! Lui dis-je une fois qu'il est sorti sa tête de l'eau.<br>Il me regarda me fixant de bas en haut et fit un sourire qui me donna des frissons, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite...  
>Comme je l'avais espéré, il me prit sur son épaule comme un sac à patates et nous sortîmes de l'eau. Il monta la pente d'où j'avais dégringolé et tourna à droite où se trouvait un arbre. J'essayais de bouger en donnant des coups de pied dans son torse, des coups de poing dans son dos où j'essayais de me retirer de son gros bras musclé. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour me maintenir avec un seul bras, je ne regarderais plus jamais un nain de la même façon. L'arbre était penché juste au-dessus du lac : <em>SUPER PLONGEOIR !<em> Heureusement quand il posa son pied l'arbre ne tomba pas mais cela n'empêcha pas que je me débatte car j'ai beau aimer l'eau, je ne sais pas nager où je n'ai pas pied !  
>Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il alla tout au bout de l'arbre et me lâcha comme ça, d'un coup. La hauteur était égale à deux étages et je ne pue pas empêcher de pousser un cri suraigu à faire fuir les oiseaux des arbres et le peu de poissons présents dans l'eau aussi. Par réflexe je me bouchai le nez. Merci court de natation, tu me serviras pour une fois !<br>J'atterris dans l'eau avec un gros plouf, certes moins fort que les nains mais un gros plouf quand même ! On aurait dit une baleine au vu des vagues que je faisais... Mais là j'en avais assez. Je suis sympa, gentille sauve, _SI ON ME BALANCE DANS L'EAU OU JE N'AI PAS PIED ! _Quand quelqu'un a peur de quelque chose on ne va pas s'amuser à lui faire peur jusqu'à qu'il ait une crise cardiaque ou un arrêt cardiaque ! Ne faut pas pousser la barre trop loin !  
>La faute revient à Kili et Fili si eux ne m'avaient pas lancé pour que j'atterrisse sur Thorin, rien de tout cela ne serait passé. Je jetais un regard noir pour leur faire comprendre aux trois Durin ce qu'ils ont fait et ce que cela impliquerait. <p>

**-Sortez immédiatement ! Je ne veux pas être retardé !** Disait Thorin en sortant de l'eau et en égouttant ces cheveux et sa fourrure. 

**-Vous parlez bien alors que vous étiez justement dedans à vous amuser comme un enfant ! **Lui rétorquais-je d'un ton sec.

Il me fusilla du regard et avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Dwalin explosa de rire. 

**-Je l'adore cette petite ! Et il me donna une claque amicale dans le dos qui a failli me faire tomber. **

Tout le monde rigola mais suite à un regard des plus noirs de Thorin ils durent arrêter et ils sortirent de l'eau en égouttant leurs vêtements. Et c'est dans un grand calme et dans une ambiance tendus que nous remontions la pente et que nous reprenons notre route avec notre cher magicien qui nous avait sagement attendus, _bon chien, très bon chien, c'est pour qui la jolie nonose? _

Nous marchâmes pendant longtemps sans faire de pause, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et nous n'étions toujours pas arrivés à la ferme. Tout le monde avait mal aux pieds sauf Gandalf qui était sur son « magnifique » cheval, oui il est vieux mais Balin aussi et il fait un effort pour marcher. 

Donc nous continuons à marcher pendant de longues minutes et de longues heures... C'est que je commence à m'ennuyer moi et plus je suis toute trempée, je vais encore choper un rhume ! 

**-Alors princesse ? On n'est pas encore fatiguée.** Me demanda un Fili avec une voix enjôleuse et un grand sourire que je trouve pour ma part niais.

**-Je ne suis pas fatigué et ne m'appelle pas princesse !** Lui répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils et en essayant de lui faire une moue en mode scrogneugneu.

Mais je n'y arrivais pas, la preuve au lieu d'être en colère j'étais morte de rire. 

**-Comme tu voudras Princesse !** Fit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Kili nous rejoignîmes et demandâmes à son frère quelle était le sujet de notre conversation pour que l'on se d'humeur joyeuse, ce dernier lui expliqua mais le jeune brun ne comprenait pas du tout la logique dans tout cela, ce qui déclencha un fou rire pour ma part et celle de Fili.

**-Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre !** Lui dis-je tout en rigolant.

**-Concentrez-vous au lieu de faire les andouilles !** Cria Thorin d'une voix grasse...

Rat-le bol à le voir gueuler tout le temps mais quand c'est lui qui fait quelque chose de travers, y a plusieurs personnes pour l'engueuler ! Nan mais franchement ! J'ai bien envie de l'envoyer voler !... _Pas con !_  
>Je sortis la fiole et en avalai une toute petite quantité mais malheureusement il m'en reste un peu moins de la moitié...<p>

**INCRUSTATION DE L'AUTEUR POUR UN TOUT PETIT RAPPEL :****  
>c'est la première fois que je dis que notre chère Clara sort la fiole où il y a le vent pour en manger un petit bout, vous ne comprenez pas alors qu'elle ne le faisait pas avant ? Réponse toute simple : le manger n'est pas obligé mais cela lui permet de mieux maîtriser son pouvoir, à chacun qu'elle utilise le pouvoir du vent selon la force de ce dernier, une partie dans la fiole disparaît.<br>Alors vous comprenez mieux . Dsl d'avoir dérangé votre lecture. On se retrouve plus tard ^^**

Je m'arrêtai, fermai les yeux et je me concentrai sur Thorin. Pouvoir le faire voler, le faire aller dans les arbres puis le faire atterrir dans l'eau : l'espèce de lac où nous étions sachant que nous longeâmes ce dernier. Quand je rouvris les yeux, à cause des cris de la compagnie, Thorin était dans l'eau... MAGNIFIQUE !  
>J'allais me remettre à marcher, du moins jusqu'à Gandalf quand on m'interpella.<p>

**-VOUS !** Gueuler haut et fort mon bel ours rageur. 

**-Oui moi.** Dis-je d'un ton neutre.

**-VOUS TENEZ TANT QUE SA A MOURIR .**

**-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid mon cher ! **

ENFIN ! Enfin j'ai pu lui dire cette phrase ! Enfin j'ai pu mettre en œuvre ma vengeance ! Que demander de mieux .

_On voit bien que je suis total immature !_

Je continuais à marcher vers Gandalf en prenant tout mon temps quand je vis au sol une énorme ombre, c'était Dwalin qui se mit derrière moi. Je me retournai pour savoir le pourquoi du comment et j'essayai de savoir car avec un bulldozer devant soi... C'est dur. Je vis tout de même Thorin s'arrêter brutalement. Voulait-il foncer sur moi . Franchement... Quel gamin... 

**-Pousses-toi !** Ordonna Thorin. 

**-Non.  
><strong>

**-Non ? **Répéta-t-il. 

**-Non. Écoute Thorin, ce qu'elle t'a fait la petite ce n'est pas des plus agréables surtout pour un homme de la lignée des Durins... Mais je te rappelle que tu lui as fait le coup alors que c'est la princesse de machin-truc...**

**-ZOON ! **Lui rectifiais-je en lui coupant royalement la parole. 

**-Oui Zoon ! Bon tu te tais et tu me laisses parler !** Me sermonna-t-il légèrement en colère mais il se calma très vite et il reprit.**Bon je disais : c'est la princesse de Zoon donc tu lui dois du respect autant qu'elle t'en doit. Mais c'est une femme avant tout qu'il sait beaucoup de choses qu'elle nous laisse paraître.**

**-Tu ne veux plus suivre ton roi . Tu es de son parti ?!**

Thorin commença à s'énerver de plus en plus, limite en mode volcan, certes j'étais en tord mais comme la dite Dwalin, lui aussi...

**-Pour te montrer que je suis plus mature que toi... Je m'excuse.**

Puis je repartis sans attendre les autres mais ils finirent par se remettre en route et Thorin ne me parla plus jusqu'à la fin de la journée où nous arrivâmes enfin à la vieille ferme. 

**-Préparez un feu, commencer à faire de quoi manger. Gloin, Bofur, accompagnent moi chercher d'un gibier. Quand des alentours, Oïn tu prends le premier tour de garde, je te remplacerais au milieu de la nuit.** Ordonna Thorin.

Tout le monde faisait ce qui a été dit, ceux n'ayant rien à faire aidaient au repas ou fumaient devant le feu qui fit allumer par Gandalf.  
>Quelle dure journée... et dire que nous devons aller à Foncombe, tout envie d'y aller à disparu.<br>Mon monde commence à me manquer, au vu de comment je suis traitée par certains... je partirai, de quelconque manière qui soit.

**VOILA !  
>Sa vous pas plus ? Dsl je trouvais ce chapitre un peu nul... sorry, en plus je suis pas du tout à l'heure dans les postes des chapitres...<br>Je demande l'avis de mes lecteurs, voulez-vous une suite . Car je trouve que mon fic n'est pas vraiment apprécié donc je me pose beaucoup de questions et j'ai peur que tout ce que j'ai écrit déplaise à beaucoup de gens...  
>Vos avis sont des plus précieux pour moi (n'est-ce pas Gollum?)<br>En espérant que vous voulez la suite ^^  
>À la prochaine mes chers(es)s et tendre lecteurs ^^ <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey hey hey mes chers petits lecteurs ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien ?**

**Au fait : BONNE ANNEE, et, JOYEUX NOEL (en retard...) j'espère que petit papa Noël vous a bien gâté ^-^**

**Certains ont vu La Bataille des Cinq Armées ? Moi oui, heureusement que j'ai mon funko pop Thorin pour me redonner le moral car oui... dépression Céline Dion, Nutella et Chammalow :'(**

**/!\ Juste un spoiler : Je suis très dégoûtée de la mort de Fili è_é**

**Un grand remerciement à ma VIP _Apple _! (on l'applaudit svp), qui depuis le début de cette fanfic prend une partie de son temps pour mettre une review ( Kyahhhh ! Je veux un autographe *w*)**

**Une grand merci à ceux qui continue à lire cette fic malgré les délais d'attente (on les applaudit aussi svp )**

**Allez, la suite !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 13 :<strong>_

_**PDV Clara :**_

_Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Je te vois, te surveille... Si tu tiens tant à vivre, rejoins-moi, viens à Dol guldur. Deviens ma reine..._

_De toute façon, le choix ne t'est pas donné. Mes légions vous suivent, tapis dans l'ombre. Abandonne la compagnie de ce nain et joins-toi à nous._

_Une journée. Ne me déçois pas._

Je repris mes esprits peu à peu. Que m'étais-t-il arrivé ? Devrais-je prendre sa menace au sérieux ainsi que son marché ? Un œil en flamme... Sauron, pas compliqué à comprendre mais... Pourquoi s'en prendre à moi ? Non mais stop quoi, ça fait trop fictif j'ai lu justement plein de fanfiction dessus où il demande à l'héroïne de le rejoindre et de devenir sa reine. Après elle s'enfuit et lui pas content mais... c'est dans le seigneur des anneaux qu'il y a ce genre de truc.

Oui je dis fictif mais ce qui m'arrive moi c'est du fictif total les amis !

Grâce à un Fili et à un Kili qui faisaient les clowns devant moi, je repris totalement mes esprits décidant de remettre toutes mes questions au soir.

**- Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ? On est pas dans l'exorciste ! **

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **Me demanda Fili en arrêtant tout geste.

Je commençais à rigoler comme une malade en regardant Kili dansant comme un asticot avec une tête de constipé.

**- Vous me tuez les deux ! **Disais-je toujours en rigolant et en me tenant les côtes.

J'avais trop mal au ventre à force de rigoler et tout le monde s'arrêta pour me regarder ainsi que Fili et Kili mais surtout Kili vu qu'il dansait encore.

_**- **_**Kili ! **Cria Thorin pour que le jeune héritier s'arrête.

_**- **_**Oui mon oncle ? **Demanda ce dernier avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Voyant que personne ne disait rien Fili continua à la place de son frère.

**- Notre chère princesse ne répondait pas à nos questions donc on a essayé tous les moyens pour la ramener avec nous et...**

**-Et vous avez eu cette stupide idée de danser comme des idiots ?! **Reprit Thorin en colère.

A partir de là je ne les écoutais plus cherchant mon téléphone en espérant qu'il lui restait encore de la batterie.

**-Les garçons ? Vous pouvez redanser s'il vous plaît ? **Leur demandais-je.

Ils me regardaient hébétés et Kili prit la parole :

**-Tu veux vraiment qu'on soit humilié ?**

**-Toi tu l'es déjà. **Renchérit son frère.

**-Hééééééé ! **Et le plus jeune donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de son frère qui le fit tomber par terre.

Tout le monde était mort de rire, c'est pas possible comme ces deux-là mettent de l'ambiance. Je l'aidais à le relever tout en rigolant

**-Ben alors Fili on tient plus sur ses jambes ?**

Et il rougit. Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai un truc à filmer moi ! Je veux un souvenir si jamais je reviens sur Terre.

**-Bon c'est quand vous voulez mais moi j'ai pas toute la vie. **Leur disais-je.

Il fallut pas moins de cinq minutes pour que les deux frères dansent, j'enclenchais vite le mode caméra mais après dix secondes tout le monde se mit à danser comme des singes, on aurait dit un harlem shake. Trop à mourir de rire. _Dire que je peux même pas le poster sur Tumblr..._

J'arrêtais la vidéo et on reprit la route vers le royaume des elfes enfin... pas sûre que monsieur Thorin le sache et en espérant que cette fois-ci, monsieur Gandalf ne se trompe point de passage. Pas que j'aime pas ma chère et tendre cité qui est la _Zoon _mais je veux pas recommencer à zéro le trajet, j'ai trop mal aux jambes et en plus on va perdre du temps, quand on serra à Erebor le jour de Durin serra déjà passé.

On entra dans une magnifique forêt où la plantation était complètement différente des autres forêts. Tout le monde pu se détendre, Thorin nous informa que nous allons passer la nuit ici et il nous donna à tous une tâche. La mienne était de faire la cuisine avec chef Bombur, ce dernier demanda à Dwalin et à Bifur de lui ramener de la volaille. Bombur m'expliqua qu'il voulait en mettre dans une soupe avec des herbes et des épices.

**-Mais où va-ton trouver tous ça ? **Lui demandais-je.

Il sorti une petite boîte et me montra toute sortes d'épices.

**-MON DIEU BOMBUR ! Mais c'est la caverne d'Ali baba ta boîte ! **

Il me fit une tête qui en disait long... Mais il comprend jamais rien...

**-Laisse Balou, c'est pas grave... Et les herbes ? **Lui redemandais-je en rigolant intérieurement du nouveau surnom.

**-Ben j'en ai plus.**

**-Oui ça j'ai vu mais tu utilises quoi ?**

Il réfléchie quelques secondes (chose rare !) et il me répondit.

**-Athélas, c'est de la mauvaise herbe mais pour nous, une compagnie tendue avec des blessures superficielles ou graves. L'Athélas réconforte, soigne et soulage.**

Je le regardais avec des yeux énormes. Je savais que les nains s'entraidaient mais voir Bombur comme ça... OMG !

Enfin bref, Bofur en ramena et on commença la soupe avec le... l'espèce d'oiseau tout bizarre.

La soupe était délicieuse et tout le monde était de bonne humeur, se racontant histoire de jadis ainsi que quelques blagues de Bofur, Fili et Kili. La soirée se passa à merveille... enfin presque.

OoOoOoOoO

**-Princesse ? Princesse vous m'entendez ? Appelez vite le seigneur Elrond !**

Seigneur Elrond ? Qui est-ce ? Il y a encore quelques minutes j'étais vers le camp de ces nains, j'étais partie m'aérer l'esprit et...

J'ouvris immédiatement les yeux et me redressais en hurlant, sentant une énorme brûlure au ventre.

**-Tenez bon Princesse ! Nous avons bientôt fini ! **Reprit cette voix cristalline mais je ne l'écoutais plus tellement que la douleur devenait de plus en plus intense.

Et je m'évanouis. Ne sentant plus rien, n'entendant plus rien et ne pouvant plus bouger... comme si j'étais morte...

Une sensation bizarre et flippante. Tout ce que j'avais en tête c'était lui... Je me rappelais de ce qu'il m'avait dit par... télépathie on va dire mais je ne savais pas qu'il allait réellement se mettre à l'œuvre.

_Le soir même, j'étais partie m'aérée l'esprit, pas que la compagnie de ces nains étaient dérangeant, mais je devais avoir un moment à moi pour repenser au matin même._

_Je m'étais engouffrée derrière un énorme roché, c'était une très bonne cachette où je ne serais embêtée par personne. Mais une fois posée, (on va dire le fantôme de Sauron, même si ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça) était devant moi, je pouvais sentir son aura malveillant, il me rappelait ce qu'il m'avait dit le matin. Me forçant à m'approcher, j'avais fait quelques pas pour le rejoindre en tendant légèrement la main. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler, une partie de moi essayait de lutter. J'aurais été avec lui si Fili n'avait pas crié mon nom, grâce à ce nain blond avec une jolie moustache nattée et une carrure d'Apollon, je ne succombais pas. Je refusais catégoriquement mais cette réponse l'énerva au plus haut point. Une énorme bise me projeta très loin et j'entendis au loin une voix crier mon nom mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention, mon corps tout entier me brûlait mais je ne pouvais pas crier. Quand je repris connaissance j'étais chez ce Elrond._

Elrond... Drôle de nom, en espagnol ça veut dire le rond...

J'ouvris les yeux doucement, ma vision était trouble, j'arrivais à peine à distinguer des silhouettes, elles étaient fines et certaines étaient penchées sur moi. J'entendais des bruits sourds, essayaient-elles de parler ? Mais alors... Pourquoi n'entends-je rien ?

J'ai déjà l'impression d'être aveugle mais sourde ? La totale !

J'essayais de me lever mais on appuya sur mes épaules pour que je me rallonge.

On me fit je ne sais quoi et comme par miracle : je retrouvais la vue et l'audition. OMG ! MAIS C'EST JESUS !

J'étais dans une très belle pièce, des magnifiques arabesque étaient gravées dans les murs. Des jolies plantes présentent un peu partout et une odeur de rose flottait dans l'air.

**-Princesse, vous m'entendez ? **Me demanda un elfe imposant.

Il avait un genre de diadème sur la tête, une tenue prestigieuse et... de long cheveux brun, assez dégarnie sur le dessus. _Je propose de faire un petit balayage sur le derrière, histoire d'équilibrer le tout. _Je remarque aussi que monsieur à la mâchoire crispée, faut se détendre.

**-Où suis-je ? **Demandais-je en ignorant totalement sa question et en essayant de me lever mais il me rallongea.

**-Restez allongée. **Il me regard puis reprit. **Vous êtes à Imladris, dans ma demeure. Je me nomme Elrond, seigneur de ces lieux. **Finit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

**-Je peux me mettre assise ?**

Il me regarda puis me fit un oui de la tête. Je me redressais doucement. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais mon seul vêtement était de la soie rose pâle.

**-Que s'est-il passé ? Que fais-je ici ? Où sont les nains qui m'accompagnaient ?**

J'étais totalement paniquée et inquiétée pour ceux qui étaient avec moi.

**-Vous avez été gravement blessée, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement et les membres de votre compagnie sont venus implorer mon aide surtout Thorin votre leader. **Me répondit-il calmement.

Les elfes faisait preuve de beaucoup de sagesse et de calme mais ils peuvent être des êtres très dangereux, d'après certains récits.

**-Excusez moi mais... Qui est Thorin ? **Son calme parti petit à petit faisant maintenant une tête hébétée.

**-Vous devriez le savoir pourtant.**

Je lui fis non de la tête mais je lui expliqua que je connaissais les membres de la compagnie que physiquement, sans savoir leur nom, leur rang, leur hobby, leur mentalité, etc...

Apparemment il n'y a pas que ça que j'ai oublié. D'après lui, l'attaque du... « Nécromancien » m'a rendu légèrement amnésique mais suffisamment pour chambouler ma vie.

**-Même si votre tenue n'est pas appropriée, il faut que je vous parle en privé. Suivez-moi. **Me dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

Je me levais pour le rejoindre mais je m'étalais totalement par terre. Le seigneur Elrond accourut vers moi (il avait pris beaucoup d'avance) et me prit dans ces bras avec d'énormes yeux du genre, choqué.

Pour ma part j'étais totalement apeurée, la peur était partout en moi et elle s'amplifiait de plus en plus. Il m'aida à me relever mais je n'avais pas le contrôle de mes jambes, je ne sentais rien.

**-Que m'arrive-t-il ? Me dites pas que je suis paralysée ? **

Il essaya de me calmer en disant plusieurs fois mon prénom pour pas que je m'inquiète. Il m'aida à me relever tout en me tenant par les épaules mais rien, aucune sensation. Alors il me porta tel une princesse, j'aurais pu m'en vanter mais vu le moment, vaut mieux pas.

Il m'apporta de toute urgence en salle des soins (chose où je n'y étais pas au début), attirant les regards de tous les elfes sur notre chemin, gardes y compris. Un dénommé Iözynn s'occupa de moi et m'ausculta de fond en comble. Et le verdict tomba, j'étais belle est bien paralysée, mais selon lui, ce n'était que temporaire.

Un nain arriva en trombe dans la salle des soins, prévenu par des elfes, c'était le jeune nain de la dernière fois, celui avant que je m'évanouis, Fili je crois. Il était essoufflé et me regarda avec un sourire triste. Il vint vers le lit où j'étais et me fit un gros câlinou (c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un beau gosse qui fait de gros câlins).

Elrond lui expliqua se qu'il m'était arrivé vu que le jeune blond n'arrêtait pas de lui poser mille et unes questions. Quand il lui dit que j'étais paralysée et que certaines parties de ma mémoire était inconnues son sourire se fana, ces yeux brillaient comme si il allait pleurer.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas... Fili, c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas Fili tout va bien se passer il me suffit juste d'avoir de la rééducation pour mes jambes et pour ma mémoire... Il faudra sûrement du temps. **Lui rassurais-je en faisant un sourire, pas un sourire joyeux mais un sourire quand même.

Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Fili et il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

**-Je suis tellement désolé. **Me dit-il en pleurant vraiment et à chaudes larmes.

**-Tu n'y es pour rien. **Et je commençais à pleurer avec lui.

Le seigneur Elrond nous laissa seul demandant au guérisseur de l'accompagner vers la compagnie.

_**PDV Externe :**_

Le seigneur Elrond demanda à un garde de les accompagner vers les nains, chose qu'il fit rapidement. Ils n'étaient pas très loin, juste aux jardins qui se trouvaient à côté des appartements royaux. Tout le monde y était même Gandalf le gris et à la vue du Seigneur Elrond, les nains se ruèrent sur lui demandant des nouvelles de leur pauvre Clara.

**-Maîtres nains, Gandalf, je vins à vous avec hélas, de mauvaises nouvelles.**

Il fût couper par Gloïn qui n'arrêtait pas de demander si la petite protégée était morte. Le guérisseur répondit à la place du seigneur elfe que non, elle était bien vivante.

**-Laissez le Seigneur Elrond finir. **Ordonna Gandalf en tapant plusieurs fois son bâton au sol.

Ce dernier inclina la tête en signe de remerciement.

**-Comme je vous le disais, j'apporte de biens mauvaises nouvelles. La jeune princesse est victime d'un léger traumatise crânien, son amnésie est certes faible mais des choses qu'elle sut sont maintenant inconnues. Mais ce n'est pas tout. **Tout le monde le regardait encore plus inquiets. **Elle est hélas paraplégique mais heureusement, ce n'est que temporaire mais elle mettra du temps à s'en remettre.**

Tout les nains hurlèrent, crièrent et certains même avait les larmes aux yeux comme Dori. Gandalf fumait d'un air très triste et Thorin se morfondait intérieurement, se sentant coupable de son état.

Le soir même quand tout le monde eut mangé avec faible appétit, Thorin partie dans les appartements royaux où une chambre lui fit donnée. Il ferma la porte à clé, s'adossa à la porte et craqua. Pleurant de son amour qui était gravement blessé, il se morfondait, se sentant coupable. Si il avait accordé plus d'attention et qu'il était allé avec elle, peut-être qu'elle serait en pleine forme, sans soucis.

Et notre pauvre roi sous la montagne passa le reste de la soirée à pleurer sa tendre moitié.

* * *

><p><strong>FINIT !<strong>

**L'inspiration est venue d'un coup, votre avis ? ^^**

**(regardez le bouton review qui clignote, appuyez sur le précieux, il vous appelle...)**

**JE ME CALME ! Je suis folle mais je l'assume.**

**Bon ce chapitre est tristounet et j'ai eut du mal à raccorder la partie de l'histoire dans quand elle est au camp avec celui où elle est à Imladris.**

**J'espère qu'il vous à plut et je vous souhaite... UNE BONNE ANNEE 2015 !**

**Bisous bisous mes petits lecteurs que j'aime fort fort fort 3**

**à bientôt j'espère pour un nouveau chapitre (/^o^)/ **


End file.
